My World
by flatchestedpigeon
Summary: I hate the fact that you've made my life worse; I hate fact that you're so mean to me; I hate the fact that you insult me every waking moment of my life...; I hate the fact that I love you. Yaoi, G27
1. Sawada Ieyasu

_Chapter 1_

He sat in the filthy green washroom stall, having narrowly escaped death by bullies once again, and played with his hands, clenching and unclenching them.

`Hey, you know that guy? Sawada Ieyasu?`

He lifted his head up in surprise, his hands frozen in fists.

`You mean that supposedly scary man who just moved in beside No-good Tsuna?`

`Yeah, him. Shino from class 1A bumped into him yesterday, man. Poor guy nearly had a heart attack and had to stay at home sick today..`

A shadow passed his face and he stared intently at his hands.

`Oh, cmon. I bet that Ieyasu guy isn't even that scary. Shino-chan's just a pussy.`

He heard the faucet turn on, the torrent of water rushing out.

`No, man. I heard Hibari-san sent the entire Disciplinary Committee to drive him out but he took `em all

out!`

`No way! Seriously?!`

`Yeah, man. Seems like people get bad luck if they interact with him in any way.`

`Ouch. I ain't ever going near him.`

`Man, don't you feel bad for No-good Tsuna? That's probably where he gets all of his bad luck from. Hell, they even have similar names, Sawada Ieyasu and Sawada Tsunayoshi.`

He heard laughter and clenched his teeth.

`Similar names? That can't be it. You sure they aren't related? They even have the same looks, man!`

Unable to put up with the conversation anymore, Tsuna kicked the stall door open, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg and the blood that rushed to his cheeks. Putting his hands in his pockets, he appeared calm as he walked out, ignoring the dumbfounded look of the two gossipers.

As he wandered down the hallways, Tsuna ignored the people stopping to stare at him and the endless whispers and gossip trying to threaten him over the edge of bursting out in anger.

`Hey~! No-good Tsuna?! Where are you?!` A voice echoed down the hallway, mocking.

`Che.` He quickened his pace, almost running, wanting to escape from his pursuers as well as shut out the voices of his peers. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tsuna covered his ears with his hands and broke into a run, pushing back the tears that threatened to break free.

_I'm 15 for crying out loud! I can't cry anymore at this age! _Tsuna screamed inside his mind, almost as if he was speaking to the tears.

He didn't know how long he ran, only that he was praying to Buddha for his safety. Soon, however, he noticed he was in an abandoned hallway. Slowing to a stop and bending over, gasping for breath, Tsuna thanked the gods over and over for granting him the miracle of not tripping over.

He leaned against the wall, watching the baseball team practice through the window, hiding himself from sight in the shadows.

Tsuna hated this. The endless whispers, the frequent bullying, the constant stares. Though it was hard to admit, he wanted his old life back, the one where he didn't exist in the hallways, where he was a comic relief for the class. Yes, it was true that he wanted to be more noticed, to be a bigger part of this society, but not like this!

Tsuna sighed, cursing Ieyasu under his breath. If only that guy never moved here, his life would have never changed and he wouldn't have to put up with this constant pressure every day.

The bell rang, interrupting Tsuna from his thoughts. He sighed again as he began his reluctant trudge back to class, thinking once again about the possibility of skipping class.

***

`Make sure you actually get it done this time...and do put all of your effort into it.`

`Yeah, yeah.` Tsuna slid the Science office door closed, sighing as he stared at the multitude of questions in the booklet.

`Man...every single day...` He crammed it into his overloaded bag, grunting at the weight and began to walk home. The only thing good about staying for extra classes was that the hallways were empty.

He left the school in a hurry, jogging his way home. Though he didn't want to admit it, Tsuna didn't want to be out in the dark alone. Glancing nervously at the setting sun, he quickened his pace, ignoring the curious stares of passerby's. As he turned at the four-way intersection, he noticed a lone figure up ahead and abruptly slowed to a slow tread.

The man was tall with blonde messy but spiky hair, styled almost exactly like Tsuna's. He wore a stripped suit and carried a black leather brief case with his right hand while his left was stuffed into his pocket.

Sawada Ieyasu.

Tsuna glared at him from behind, staying meters behind him and slowing his pace. As much as he hated Ieyasu, Tsuna was scared **shitless** of this man. It was as if his terrifying neighbor was lit up in giant neon red letters saying `Dangerous!` and that look he gave people screamed `If you even take a breath beside me, I will beat the shit out of you.`.

Normally, Tsuna would take the long way around to escape the possibility of breathing Ieyasu's air but today he was in a rush to get home and the sun was almost below the horizon. He carefully paced himself, keeping the distance between them constant.

Tsuna sighed with relief when he saw the distant silhouette of his house and quickened his pace, disregarding the fact that he was closing the distance between him and Ieyasu.

_ Come on.. just a little more..._

__As Ieyasu turned into the front hard of his home, Tsuna was nearly jumping for joy, speeding up into almost a jog, breathless from the effort.

Tsuna lowered his head, covering his eyes with his bangs so he could pass by Ieyasu's house without his neighbor spotting him. Wanting to appear nonchalant, he slowed his pace to a slow walk, clearly trying too hard to be normal.

_Almost there, almost passed his door... Ok, so he's already inside...Ahhh I'm so lucky toda-_

`Yo, No-good Tsuna!`

Cursing under his breath, Tsuna peeked through his bangs and saw the same group of bullies earlier from school rounding the corner beside his house. They quickly approached him, encircling him before he could run, barricading him from escape.

`Hey man!`

`That bag looks really heavy, here let me hold it for you.`

He felt his schoolbag being pulled away and mentally screamed at himself for not being brave or strong enough to fight back.

`What do you guys want...?` Tsuna kept his head down, trying to appear tough.

`What do you mean what do we want? You should know, No-good Tsuna!`

`Yeah, where were you at lunch?`

`We were looking all over for you!`

`Yeah man, how could you ditch us like that?`

`Yeah, aren't we your friends?`

`Since when did that happen...` Tsuna muttered bitterly.

He instantly regretted his retort. Their smiles disappeared, replaced by frowns. He felt a pair of hands shove him from behind and he stumbled forwards, biting his lips to muffle a yelp, only to be shoved back. Luckily for him, Tsuna regained his balance before they could shove him again, clenching his teeth.

`Can't you just leave me alone?! You already stalk me around everywhere and take my belongings, what more do you want?!` He spat furiously, shooting daggers at them with his eyes.

`What? You want us to leave you alone? Well why didn't you say so from the start?` The one holding his bag grinned and alarm jolted Tsuna's soul, giving him a bad premonition. `Okay, we'll leave you alone...`

One by one, they began to grin and snicker, sending chills down his spine.

`I guess you don't wanna be our friends anymore, huh?`

`Well then, I guess I don't need to carry your bag anymore.`

And Tsuna watched, his eyes widening with surprise and horror, as the boy flung his bag with inhuman, or at least that's what it seemed like to Tsuna, strength into Sawada Ieyasu's window. The glass immediately shattered, the bag flying through.

The boys began to laugh and pushed Tsuna into Ieyasu's yard, their laughter increasing as he stumbled forwards to fall in front of the door.

`Go get it, No-Good Tsuna!` They laughed as the ran, not wanting to be seen as the culprits.

Tsuna groaned in pain, a part of him was glad that his pursuers would hopefully leave him alone once and for all but his entire body was trembling in fear. He tried to pull himself up however only succeeded in an awkward position between a crouch and standing straight.

Tsuna raised his hand, ready to knock when suddenly the door slammed open and he fell backwards, yelping. Hesitating, he raise his head slowly to meet the eyes of the furious Ieyasu.

`What the f`ck are you doing.`


	2. Moonlit Crystal

_Chapter 2_

`U-uh...` He stared at the older man, trembling in fear, not quite sure how to answer.

Ieyasu closed one eye, sighing with annoyance while lifting Tsuna's bag up with his left hand.

`This is yours, right?`

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, ready to make a dash for it. He looked down, squirming, uncomfortable under Ieyasu's stare, wishing he could just disappear.

`You know you're going to have to pay for that window.`

His head shot up. `B-but it wasn't my fault!`

Tsuna gasped and covered his mouth before flinging his head down again, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the pain.

_Ah why did I talk back to him?! I'm such an IDIOT!_

He heard Ieyasu sigh again but was too frightened to lift his head.

`Here.`

Tsuna lifted his head in confusion just in time to see his schoolbag come flying at him, knocking him over when he failed miserably to catch it.

`I won't make you pay for the window. Now get out of here.`

Ieyasu's door slammed shut, leaving a confused Tsuna sprawled in front of it.

Tsuna didn't really understand it, but he didn't want to stay here any longer so he quickly pulled himself up, grabbed his schoolbag, and ran home.

***

`Thanks for the meal.` He placed his chopsticks on his bowl and stood up.

`Oh? You're not hungry, Tsu-kun?` Nana looked at him in confusion.

Tsuna shook his head as he pushed in his chair. `I have a lot of homework to finish too.`

`Okay then. You do your best!`

`I know, mom.` He was halfway out the door.

`Good night, Tsu-kun!`

`Night..`

Tsuna climbed the stairs, nearly tripping once but managed to safely reach his room. Once he shut the door, he immediately lost the willpower to do his homework. His hand paused at the light switch and he decided against turning on his lights. The moon was illuminating his room with a natural pale light, giving him his sense of sight.

Sighing, Tsuna wandered over to the window, dragging his desk chair with him and sat down, crossing his arms on the window sill and resting his head on it. Staring up at the sky, he could already feel the drowsiness luring him to sleep.

`Sorry, Sensei, it looks like I won't be able to finish the homework on time...` Tsuna murmured to himself as he closed his eyes.

Oddly enough, instead of making him shiver, the cool windowsill made him more comfortable and combined with the rhythmical ticking of his alarm clock, Tsuna felt at ease and content in his moonlit room.

He wanted to sleep, to forget all of his troubles in his daily life. To Tsuna, sleep was his only method of escape, for he could easily sleep the hours away, oblivious to the numerous amounts of gossip and rumors.

…

…

...

Tsuna's snapped open. He didn't know why, he just felt like he was supposed to, like something ordered him to. He looked up at the stars.

_ It's not morning yet...so why did I suddenly wake up...? _

Something caught his eye and he looked down through a window...

...only to see Ieyasu.

Tsuna jumped, having a mini heart attack before he realized that his neighbor was sleeping.

_Wait...isn't that...his living room floor? Why is he sleeping on his living room floor? And without a futon too..._

Resting his chin on his crossed arms, Tsuna stared curiously at the unmoving figure. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to stare at his neighbor. A small part of him wondered if this could be considered stalking or peeping.

With his eyes closed and his steady breathing, Ieyasu seemed like a different person. He appeared weaker, almost vulnerable. Tsuna could have sworn that Ieyasu looked like an older version of himself, only not as clumsy.

Ieyasu's brows furrowed and he twitched, causing Tsuna to jump and then relaxed as realization dawned on him

_Huh...so even scary people like him can have nightmares. I wonder what he's dreaming about..._

As time passed, Ieyasu grew paler and paler, beads of sweat beginning to trickle down his face. He was tossing and turning in different directions and occasionally he would scream. Of course, Tsuna only saw the movement of his mouth and couldn't hear what he was saying. Nevertheless, he felt the urge to run over and somehow comfort Ieyasu yet at the same time he didn't have the balls to.

_What should I do?! He looks like he's in so much pain right now but...!_

Regardless of his hatred, Tsuna couldn't stand to see anyone be hurt this much. It was as if he shared Ieyasu's pain just looking at his neighbor. Tsuna flung his head from the window to the door, debating his options and stopped when a small glistening object caught his eye. Turning his head back to the window completely, he squinted his eyes, focusing on the object. He realized that Ieyasu had returned to his original position, no longer tossing and turning, but still pale.

_Is that...a tear...?!_

He stared, astonished, at the crystalline drop as it made its way down Ieyasu's face, eventually dissolving in his hair. Tsuna continued to stare in wonder, blinking spastically.

Suddenly, Ieyasu's eyes snapped open and Tsuna froze.

For a small moment, they were filled with melancholy and desolation. Even by looking into them, Tsuna felt like crying, like reaching out to pull Ieyasu into a tight reassuring embrace. They flickered and his expression changed back into his everyday blank glare.

It was then that Tsuna realized Ieyasu was glaring at him.

_OH SHI-_

His heart beating erratically, he quickly ducked out of site, banging his chin on the windowsill in the process.

`Ow...` He muttered, rubbing his chin and wincing from the pain. Grimacing, Tsuna crawled his way to his bed He slipped into it and went into fetal position, shivering with terror.

After an hour or so of senseless panicking and thinking Ieyasu would suddenly burst into his room and choke him to death, Tsuna finally settled down and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

***

`Tsu-kun, wake up! You're going to be late for school!`

Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. `What time is it...?`

`It's actually 7:50am.`

…

`WHAT?!` Now wide awake, Tsuna flung his blanket off and rushed towards his closet.

`Remember to grab some toast and your lunch on your way out!` Nana left the room, humming cheerfully.

Tsuna quickly changed, having a bit of trouble with the buttons of his shirt. A few seconds later he was stumbling down the stairs, fumbling with his uniform vest with his schoolbag slung over his shoulder. He ran into the kitchen, stuffing a slice of toast in his mouth and stuffing his lunch into his schoolbag.

`Have a safe trip!` Nana smiled at him from her position beside the stove.

`Bye, mom!` He called between his teeth as he shoved his feet into his shoes and ran out the door.

Determined not to be late for once, Tsuna began to sprint towards school...but didn't get very far when he realized Ieyasu was just coming out of his yard. He froze, unable to move, his legs beginning to quiver a bit. Ieyasu's bangs covered his eyes and he was walking straight in Tsuna's direction.

_OH, OH SHIT. OH NO. HE'S GONNA KILL ME FOR SURE NOW!_

By now Ieyasu was only a meter away and Tsuna's instincts were _begging_ him to cheese it however he was unable to move, frozen in terror. He tried to swallow against the will of his throat and failed miserably. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut in preparation for the oncoming pain but failed in that too. Tsuna couldn't move at all, apart from the uncontrollable trembling.

Even when Ieyasu just walked past him as if he didn't exist, Tsuna couldn't move. He tried to swallow again and actually succeeded this time.

Why hadn't Ieyasu strangled him? Had he already forgotten about Tsuna's `peeping` last night?

_I don't really get it...but I guess my life was spared again..._

Tsuna shrugged it off and continued his journey to school, no longer in a hurry (He knew he was already late).

***

That night, Tsuna was afraid to go near his window but at the same time was curious to the point of frustration. Ieyasu had been the only thing on his mind for the entire day and he couldn't concentrate at all.

_Ok, just one look. He won't be waiting there ready to brutally slaughter me with a jackhammer. If he wanted to, he would have this morning._

Tsuna took a deep, drawn out breath, fanning his face with his arms. Instead of sneaking up to the windowsill, which probably would have been a better idea, Tsuna bravely lunged towards it and looked right into Ieyasu's window without hesitation...only to find it empty.

He breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at himself for being such an idiot before returning to his homework.

_At least it's the weekend..._

***

`Tsu-kun, can you go pick up some milk and bread for me? Mama has an appointment to go to.` Without waiting for a response, Nana placed money on the table in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed. `Sure, sure...`

`Thanks, Tsu-kun!` Nana smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

And obviously, he turned extremely red. `I'M 15, MOM! STOP DOING THAT!`

Nana just laughed as she left, leaving a very embarrassed Tsuna behind.

`Hmph...` Tsuna returned to finishing his breakfast with a pout on his face.

***

`Thank you very much and have a nice day!` The cashier handed him the bag, smiling ever so graciously.

`You too...` Tsuna took the bag and left the store. Not wanting to go home, Tsuna began to walk towards the park, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

Just when he rounded the corner, he caught a glimpse of an all too familiar, tall, blonde figure. Tsuna groaned inwardly.

_Why the hell is he everywhere?!_ He complained to himself. Tsuna was about to turn around and flee but he got a sudden urge.

_Something...seems different...?_

Peering closer and squinting his eyes, he realized that Ieyasu appeared to be cautious, almost as if he was afraid of something. His neighbor glanced from side to side before rounding the corner at a quick pace.

Tsuna didn't know what possessed him, but he decided to follow Ieyasu.

_What the hell am I getting myself into..._

***

End of chapter 2 n__n

Omg that was so hard to update. I'm sorry for spamming your inboxes with my failures. ; ;

The latest chapter's motivated me to write so much(I was in tears of joy when I finished it). o_o I haven't even written this much for Nanowrimo, which is kinda sad...LOL. ; ;

Trying to decide if I should include smut in this fic or not. ; ;. I've never written a smut scene and I doubt I could even finish that chapter, let alone doing a good job. o_o. I'm more of an angsty/tragedy type of person ; ;...


	3. Target

In this chapter, there are dialogues with italic letters. That just means they're talking in Italian.

_Chapter 3_

Tsuna followed Ieyasu through the neighborhood. He stayed at least a block away from him for good measure and would run when the older one turned a corner.

An hour passed and they were still meandering through the streets and Tsuna noticed Ieyasu was going in no particular direction. Or at least what's what it seemed like. He also noticed that he had no idea where they were and that following his neighbor was the only way of getting home.

_Why did I have to follow him...?_ Tsuna sighed inwardly. _Mom must have dropped me on the head as a baby a thousand times for me to be this stupid._

As the other man entered a field with a forest a few yards away, Tsuna paused and began to wonder if he should find his own way back. For all he knew, Ieyasu could have been going to end his own life, meaning he would be lost in the middle of nowhere with a dead body. But if Tsuna left, he would have a high possibility of not returning home. He knew that possibility was, for sure, larger than Ieyasu going to commit suicide.

_Might as well follow him..._Tsuna lightly punched himself on the head before flinging himself onto the ground to follow his neighbor(It's a wide open field, him being on the ground gives him a better chance of going unnoticed if Ieyasu turned around).

It wasn't long before Ieyasu reached the line of trees indicating the beginning of a forest, disappearing into the shadows only moments later. Tsuna crawled faster, trying to ignore the sharp pains of the weeds and grass poking at him. When he couldn't tolerate it anymore, he quickly pulled himself up to a half crouch and ran awkwardly towards the trees. Tsuna quickly ran behind a tree, breathless, and tilted his head to the side inch by inch. He saw a plethora of trees and a familiar blonde head off in the distance, fading quickly from sight.

With panic slowly leaking into his soul, Tsuna ran towards Ieyasu, wincing as the sharp stalks of grass and weeds poked at him from all sides. He quickened his pace and lifted his feet higher in an attempt to lessen the pain.

Ieyasu's distant silhouette turned and disappeared behind a cluster of trees. As he began to sprint, Tsuna wondered how the man could move so fast without sprinting.

_Must be his long ass legs...Who am I kidding? I'm just jealous of his height. _Tsuna grumbled inside his head disdainfully. The seconds turned into an endless eternity as he struggled to catch up. By the time he reached the cluster of trees, he was leaning against an oak tree and panting for breath, his heart hammering against his heart. Tsuna coughed as he heaved deep ragged breaths, looking ahead only to see no sign of Ieyasu whatsoever.

He groaned, `Somehow, I knew this would happen...`

Sliding down until he was in a crouch, Tsuna sighed as he debated his options.

_Either I try to find my way back...or I try to find Ieyasu...Crap, either way, I know I'm just going to get myself lost. _Tsuna snorted._ Or maybe the Gods will grant me some miracle and I'll be able to fly home in an imaginary airplane. Like that would ever happen._

He looked around the seemingly repetitive scenery.

_Wow. I don't even remember the way I came from. Kay, let's just go in a random direction and hope I can find my way out._

`Life is just so awesome...` Tsuna muttered to himself as he got up, rolling his eyes. He took his time now, no longer burdened by the stress of struggling to catch up with his neighbor. Each step he took was slow and careful and he was mindful to the wildlife.

When it seemed like an hour had passed, Tsuna peered through the trees, squinting his eyes. From what he could see, he assumed that it was past midday and nearly time for the sun to set. Tsuna frowned and quickened his pace.

_No way in hell am I gonna get stranded in the middle of the forest at night..._

His head perked up as he began to hear a distant trickling of a stream or river. Immediately, he felt his hopes rise. If there was a river, there may be a clearing for him to at least try to understand where he was. Even if his brain was too small to even comprehend his position, it was still worth a try. Grinning, Tsuna thanked Buddha as the sound was so near that he could identify the source has a river, probably a shallow area. The blades of grass were shorter now and appeared less frequently, allowing Tsuna to be able to move faster.

He saw it then, between the skinniest trees. A rocky area with a gentle river, its clear water shallow enough for a person to wade through, and even cross to the other side, without difficulty. He ran faster, anticipating a spot to relax and rethink as well as a source to quench the thirst that was lodged into his throat.

Bursting through the trees, Tsuna let out a huge sigh of relief, `YESSS-`

He stopped, his expression frozen in a confused grin.

There were two people in front of him, men dressed in black suits with dark sunglasses. They both had a buzz-cut , however one had a slight hint of a mustache while the other's face was shaved clean. Seated on a rock near the river, the mustache one had a gun in one hand, a small prickly brush in the other. The second man was frozen in the middle of walking towards his companion, a knife in hand. The knife had an intricate pattern engraved in it's handle and it appeared as if it had taken a lifetime to make.

Even with the shades on, Tsuna could still feel their piercing glares, almost as penetrating as Ieyasu's. He began to sweat, desperate to find a way out.

`Uhh...SORRY, WRONG PLACE!` Tsuna made a sudden turn to flee but stopped abruptly when he heard the clicking of a trigger.

`_Hey! Why are you pointing that thing at some random kid?`_

Great. A language Tsuna didn't understand. His day couldn't get any better.

_ `What are you, stupid? Did you see who that kid looks like? It's as if that guy had a baby or a brother we never knew about.`_

_ `You're calling me stupid? Giotto's too fucking young to have a kid that grown up, dumb shit.`_

It sounded as if they were bickering to Tsuna and they were both turned away from him.

_A perfect chance to make my escape!_ Tsuna thought in victory.

_ `Their looks are too similar for my liking. He's probably connected to Giotto in some way.`_

_ `I doubt it. That kid looks like he'll shatter into a million pieces with just a poke. As if Giotto would hang out with someone as weak as him.`_

He took little steps as quickly and quietly as he could, slowly inching his way towards the forest.

_ `You forget that that cow kid who was supposedly the Lightning Guardian's a complete wimp. As if Giotto wouldn't hang out with weaklings. The weak need to flock together just to even begin to retaliate against the strong.`_

_ `Yeah, you got a point. If we had a hostage, Giotto would definitely come to save him. That fucking dumbass. Let's question the kid then.`_

_ `HEY! HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!`_

Hearing the alarm in the man's voice, Tsuna booked it into the forest, running maniacally in various directions. The man fired his gun and Tsuna screamed, ducking and falling over as the bullet missed his head by a mere millimeter.

`_WOAH! DON'T FIRE! WE NEED HIM ALIVE.`_

_ `WHATEVER! HURRY, AFTER HIM!`_

Tsuna panicked as he heard them running after him. He picked himself up and ran, covering his head in fear. Twisting and turning in different directions, Tsuna ran like he had never ran before.

_Why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why m- Wait is it just me or did their footsteps get quieter?_

He looked back, the one with the mustache was chasing after him, the other no where in sight.

_Where did the other gu-_

Oof!`

He slammed into something, falling over on his behind.

`Caught you, you little mouse.`

A wave of dread washed over him, covering him with a deadly feeling as he looked up into the grinning face of the man. A small part of him acknowledged the fact that they could speak Japanese. He looked back to see the mustache one only a few meters away.

_!_

Tsuna scrambled away while pulling himself to his feet. However, he didn't get far for he felt a big arm pull him back. Gasping, he felt himself being slammed into a tree and could have sworn he heard a crack. He fell over, dazed and breathless, fighting for consciousness.

The one with the mustache squatted down beside Tsuna as the other pulled out a cellphone.

`Alright, you pussy, tell us where Giotto is.`

_Giotto?_

`It's obvious you're connected to him, so tell us where the piece of shit is.`

`What are you talking about...?` Tsuna managed to choke out.

He yelped in pain as the mustache one kicked him in the ribs. Cold metal was pushed roughly against his cheek and Tsuna's breath hitched.

`Don't give me that bullshit! Now tell me where he is before I blow your brains out.`

`I honestly don't know who Giotto is...`

The man lifted the gun and pounded Tsuna on the head with the handle, causing the boy to gasp out in pain. He felt his consciousness fading away, his vision was blurred.

`Keh. Oi! This pussy's gonna pass out. He's not gonna be any use. Can I just kill him already?`

_NO!_

`Whatever. Looks like Giotto's not coming anyways.`

_I HAVE TO RUN!_

`Man...and I thought this would work too.`

_I CAN'T DIE HERE!_

The gun was cocked.

His legs wouldn't let him walk, his arms wouldn't let him crawl, his eyes didn't want him to see, and he was only seconds away from passing out. Tsuna was frustrated to the point of tears.

Suddenly a giant torrent of flames blossomed from the bushes and blasted towards the gun, causing the man to stagger and fire the bullet through the trees.

`_WHAT THE FUCK?!`_

_ `Oi, oi. Our prey came to find us.`_

A tall figure emerged from the bushes and the men grinned. Tsuna squinted his eyes, trying to see who the figure was. However, it seemed like his time was up.

The last thing he heard before the darkness blanketed him were screams of pain.

* * *

His eyes snapped open.

_Was that all just a bad dream?_

Tsuna was lying on the floor in a plain white room, definitely an unknown place. That meant that he was either kidnapped or that nightmare was reality.

He tried to get up but immediately felt an onslaught of pain from his ribs and head and fell back in surprise.

`Ouch!` Did he just hit his head on the floor? He pulled himself up more carefully this time.

`You're awake?`

Tsuna jumped and whipped his head around, wincing from the pain.

`Ieyasu?!` He exclaimed in surprise.

`Who else.` His usual pissed tone.

`Where is this place?` Tsuna asked slowly as he looked around for a weapon to defend himself in case Ieyasu was with those men. There was only a kotatsu with a small couch across the room. The rest was just empty space.

`My living room.`

`WHAT?!`

Ieyasu plugged his ears when Tsuna yelled, his expression growing angrier.

`I said it was my living room. Do I need to shout it out for you?`

Tsuna ignored his last comment. `What am I doing here?`

`You passed out and I brought you here.`

_So it wasn't just a nightmare..._

`Wait, you're the one who saved me?!`

Ieyasu snorted. `Saved you? I only delayed your death.`

Tsuna froze. `...What do you mean...?`

`By following me, you just made yourself a target as well.`

* * *

End of chapter 3. Is it just me or do I feel G27 deprived? B|. Am I the only one? D8...


	4. How Wonderful

_Sorry, I forgot to finish a sentence before. o_o. This goes to show how I shouldn't be editing at 5am. B|._

_Chapter 4_

`I'm sorry, what.` Tsuna blinked.

Rolling his eyes, Ieyasu wandered over to the couch and sank into it, leaning back leisurely.

`Those guys back there were from the mafia, particularly the Vongola family. They were looking for me and you just got caught in this whole mess because your idiotic ass decided to follow me. Do you tend to follow strangers on a regular basis?`

`I-I wasn't following you...` Tsuna trailed off. Why was he even trying to cover it up?

Ieyasu laughed once with disbelief. `Really now. So you coincidentally decided to take a walk halfway across the city on the same day as me even though you were only doing a simple task for your mother?`

Tsuna looked at him in surprise. `How did you know about that?`

`Your mother talks to me all the time. Tells me all about your daily failures, so, needless to say, I'm pretty informed about your life.`

Looking away, Tsuna flushed and refused to respond, feeling a twinge of annoyance. His mother never failed to embarrass him. He made a mental note to somehow get Nana to stop telling the neighbors about his everyday life. _...Wait. I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now!_

`WAIT!` Tsuna flung his head back. `So the mafia's after me right now?`

`Duh.`

`Doesn't that mean they're after Mom too?!`

`Nah.` Ieyasu waved his hands back and forth, as if it was almost impossible that such an absurd idea could even exist. `She'll be out of the country by tomorrow. The mafia aren't super humans. Information requires time to gather and Nana-san can escape using that time.`

His heart plummeted. `Wait, you're saying my mom knows about me being targeted already?!`

`No.`

`Eh?`

`I gave her a free vacation to Canada. Halfway across the world should be safe enough for her. You, on the other hand, aren't safe anywhere in this world anymore. The mafia can track you down wherever you are.`

As realization dawned on him that his life was truly in danger, Tsuna's skin grew paler and paler by the second. He swallowed, his breath hitched.

Ieyasu seemed to pay no attention to the teen's sudden change and only continued on. `At any rate, you're lucky the one you were stupidly following happened to be me. Anyone else would have left you to die.`

Tsuna stared at him in confusion, failing to think of a response.

`We're gonna be moving to my secondary house for a while. Hiding beside your house isn't a very good idea. We'll leave later tonight, once the sun sets.` Sighing, Ieyasu stood up and stretched before heading towards a small door on the left of Tsuna.

It took a while for the words to register into Tsuna's brain.

`What do you mean by 'we'?` He asked slowly.

Ieyasu raised an eyebrow, his hand frozen on the doorknob. `You want me to just leave you to die? Cause I'm perfectly capable of doing that. Only reason why I'm protecting you is because you know too much. Being such a dumbass, you could easily spill my location out if the enemy captured you. So it's either you accept my help or I'll kill you here and now.`

He didn't like both options. He didn't like them at all. But what choice did he have?

Ieyasu turned the doorknob. `Stay inside and get some rest. Don't leave this house or even look outside a window. In other words, don't show your face.`

Tsuna nodded slowly as Ieyasu opened the door, revealing neighborhood covered with a crimson tinge by the setting sun.

A thought suddenly occurred to the brunette and he narrowed his eyes. `Wait, how do I know you're not leading me to my death? How do I know you're not with those men and you're not about to kill me? How do I know I can trust you?`

`You can't.`

The door slammed shut.

* * *

`Hey, Dumbass, wake up. It's time to go. Oh, put this on too and cover your face.`

A cloth of some sort smashed into Tsuna's face, sliding down to his neck, and he opened his eyes to a dark room, illuminated by the moonlight. He pulled the object from his neck, identifying it as a pitch-black hoodie. He quickly slid it on overtop of his clothes, grimacing at the awkwardness of having so many layers on.

_It's just like that night..._He looked around in a daze. The scenery looked exactly like that night, so much that Tsuna could almost see a pale Ieyasu lying beside the window...

Ieyasu stood leaning by the door with his arms crossed, waiting.

`Hurry up and get up. We don't have all night.`

Feeling to tired to talk back, Tsuna wordlessly nodded and tried to pull himself up but felt an unbearable pain jolting his right leg.

`OUCH.`

Ieyasu sighed, slapping his face. `Please don't tell me you broke your leg trying to get up...`

`I didn't. Those guys did it.` _Or at least I think they did._ Tsuna added silently.

Sighing again, Ieyasu wandered over and yanked Tsuna's pant leg up, ignoring the brunette when he winced in pain. There was a red and purple swollen blotch on his ankle, throbbing violently. Tsuna winced again just looking at it. This wasn't the first time he sprained his ankle, however he still couldn't get over the pain.

`Why are you such a pussy? It's just sprained. No wonder why you blacked out that fast when those guys were beating you.`

`Well not everyone lives a bloody and gruesome life where someone beats the shit out of you everyday.` Tsuna muttered to himself quietly.

`And you really can't walk?` Ieyasu folded his arms.

The brunette shook his head, grimacing. Sighing, Ieyasu turned around with his back facing Tsuna and squatted down. The teen just stared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

`Get on.`

_EHHHH!?!?!!??_ Tsuna gaped at him, bewildered.

`Hurry up and get on! For god's sake it'll be morning if you don't fucking move your ass. And put your fucking hood up. What good is that thing if you don't fucking cover your ugly face with it.`

Now scared shitless, Tsuna quickly pulled his hood on and wrapped his arms around Ieyasu, linking them clumsily around his neck. Strong arms lifted the teen's leg as Ieyasu stood up and the brunette was forced to bite his tongue to keep his squeaks chained up.

Ieyasu wasted no time, heading straight for the door and nudging it open with his foot. Once outside, Tsuna blinked in confusion, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

`Is it just me, or are all the street lights not working...?` He asked uncertainly. He frowned when he could almost feel Ieyasu rolling his eyes.

`I turned all the lights off in the city. A total blackout should help us get to our destination unnoticed.` Ieyasu began to jog forward, twisting and turning through the blocks as if he was going in no direction whatsoever. All the while, Tsuna grimaced in pain, gritting his teeth. The hurried pace was not doing any good towards his wounds. He tried his hardest not to cling to his carrier for dear life.

Around ten minutes or so later, Ieyasu rounded into an alley and slowed down into a human-paced walk.

`We made it?` Tsuna asked, skeptical.

`A little further.` Ieyasu replied curtly.

`I see...`

A thought occurred to the younger one.

`Wait, back then in the forest, when those men had me cornered, they asked me where a person named Giotto was and you were just telling me that they were after you...So does that mean your real name's Giotto?`

`I've cast away that name.` Another curt reply.

`Why would you change your name? You didn't like it or something?`

`I'm being chased by hundreds of mafia members. You honestly expect me to keep the name they all know me as?` His voice was sharp and it was evident that Ieyasu didn't enjoy these questions at all however Tsuna had to feed his curiosity.

`So then why are they even after you in the first place?`

Ieyasu stiffened. Realizing he had asked the wrong question, Tsuna held his breath, ready to be flung off at anytime.

`You don't need to know.` His reply was strained and it sounded as if his teeth were gritted.

An awkward silence began, or at least it was awkward to Tsuna. He focused on staring at the patterns the rocks created on the ground, trying his hardest to memorize them for no particular reason. So he was pretty surprised when the patterns were cut off by grass.

Long grass...Extremely long grass.

The blades barricaded his entire vision of what was in front of him, extending almost past his head. Tsuna looked around him in wonder, only seeing green stalks gleaming in the radiant moonlight. Everywhere he looked looked the same and he was almost unable to tell the difference between left and right.

`A-are you sure you know where you're going...?` Tsuna tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

`It's my house. What the hell do you fucking think.`

`O-oh yeah...` Tsuna was slightly reassured but a large part of him was pissed that Ieyasu couldn't answer a question without sarcasm in his voice.

`Could you try to think before asking brainless questions. I'd rather not waste my time answering them.` Ieyasu's request was more of a demand.

`Well, sorry.` Tsuna muttered under his breath sarcastically and then caught himself, looking at the back of his neighbor's head in panic. Ieyasu made no indication that he heard it, much to the teen's relief.

`What's with all this grass anyways?` Tsuna asked because he was half curious and half mocking Ieyasu. `Don't you get anyone to cut it? I mean, seeing as h--`

`Shh!` Ieyasu stopped moving and was staring intently into the darkness ahead of them.

Tsuna immediately shut his mouth, suddenly aware and tense.

A faint rustling was heard ahead, getting louder by the second and evidently coming closer. The shadows of the grass danced, as if they were mocking him, emphasizing that they weren't alone in this grassy wilderness.

Ieyasu slowly put Tsuna down, careful to not even make a single noise. Tsuna disregarded the pain in his leg, too afraid to even move even a millimeter. His instincts told him to get the hell out of there, to run in some random direction even if he got lost; However he knew Ieyasu would hunt him down later so he settled for cowering behind the taller man, peering around his side and waiting for someone or thing to show up.

The footsteps stopped and Tsuna held his breath, terrified that the stranger could hear them without the distraction of the rustling grass.

Not even thirty seconds had passed and the rustling continued, but faster than before. It was panicked and hurried, almost frenzy-like.

He saw Ieyasu brace himself and he attempted to as well, a comical sight for any passerby if they could see him. The steps decelerated as they neared, the stalks of grass in front of them was parted by two hands.

A tall figure emerged from the shadows.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Does anyone else think Tsuna's TYL voice was insanely manly but hot at the same time? I still like Giotto's voice better but omfg bishounen Tsuna. n__n3. I really hope the manga doesn't end. That's practically my life / all my inspiration right there. ; ;...No, before you ask, I'm not gonna get life. B|


	5. Stranger

_Chapter 5_

He was a man with silver hair extending a little past his chin. He had a large flame-patterned tattoo extending from his eye down past his chest. It split in various directions and when he moved, it was as if the crimson ink was dancing. He stood staring in shock at Ieyasu, almost as if he was transfixed. There was a cigarette dangling out of his gaping mouth.

Tsuna fidgeted in the awkward silence, staring curiously at the man.

The stranger swallowed. `_G-Giotto..._`

Tsuna's eyes flickered up at still-tense Ieyasu and back to the man in surprise. _He knows Ieyasu's real name?!_ _Is he an enemy...? It doesn't seem like it though...There's something more..._

`_Get the fuck away._` Ieyasu snarled.

The other two stared at him in shock.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in confusion. _He's never used that rude of a tone on me before...and I thought I was the only one he swore at like that...Is this some kind of unrequited love or something...?_

The man was frozen and Tsuna was overwhelmed by the depth of melancholy in his eyes.

`_W-what are you saying?_` The stranger asked in a quivering voice, taking an uncertain step forward.

`_Don't come any closer!_` Ieyasu took a step back, pushing Tsuna protectively behind him. The brunette felt a twinge of frustration that his sight was blocked by his neighbor's tall back however most of him was shocked. He eyed Ieyasu's arm which created a barrier between him and the stranger.

He saw Ieyasu reach his other hand into his pocket and kept it there, infuriating Tsuna's curiosity.

`_You don't care about our friendship anymore?!_` He heard the stranger yell.

`_We were never friends!_`

`_WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE BIRTH!_`

`_Those times were just lies._`

`_I'VE BEEN SUPPORTING YOU WITH MY BODY AND SOUL FOR MORE THAN 20 YEARS AND YET YOU CALL THOSE YEARS LIES?!_`

`_No, you've spent 20 years plotting for your betrayal with that other son of a bitch._`

`_I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_` The stranger's voice was crossing the bridge to desperation.

`_You really expect me to believe that._` The infamous sarcasm.

`_Why wouldn't you!_`

`_What reason would I have to believe you._`

A pause. Tsuna wished he could understand whatever language it was they spoke.

`_We're friends...aren't we?_` His voice was a scarce whisper, subdued.

`_I'm quite positive you aren't deaf, so stop acting like you are._` Despite the desolation in the other's voice, Ieyasu's tone maintained its frosty edge.

`_I guess I understand why..._`

There was another brief pause.

`_If you get it, then let us pass._` Ieyasu didn't wait for a response. Turning towards his left, Ieyasu lightly yanked Tsuna out from behind him and held him protectively against his side. _What...the...?_ With a light blush forming, Tsuna's eyes widened with surprise as he looked up questioningly at the older one.

Ieyasu wasn't even looking at him.

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart and looked down, eying the firm hand on his shoulder that locked him in place. _Why am I so disappointed...? _Tsuna thought bitterly. His gaze hardened as he looked down to stare at the ground intently.

Ieyasu pulled gently on Tsuna's shoulder, urging him to move. Ignoring the spasms of pain from his sprained ankle, Tsuna obeyed without resisting, still confused with his own emotions. He was unable to tell if he was mad at himself or upset that Ieyasu wasn't looking at him at all.

_`T-that kid...` _The stranger stuttered, shocked.

Tsuna looked up curiously and was taken aback when the stranger was staring at him. The man's mouth was gaping, his eyes narrowed wide with shock, recognition, and...hostility?! Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to Ieyasu, quivering in fear.

`_I'll fucking kill you if you touch him._` Ieyasu snarled, pulling Tsuna closer.

_`I wasn't going to.`_

_ `Yeah, right.` _Ieyasu scoffed.

Tsuna looked between the two with concern as they both glared at each other. It was as if they were attempting to drown the other in their hostility, or at least in Ieyasu's case it was. In the stranger's case, he was glaring out of defiance.

_`I swear I'll prove to you that I won't even lay a finger on even a strand of his hair.`_

Ieyasu continued to glare at him. `_Good luck with that.`_

He pushed Tsuna forward at a quick and hurried pace, almost eagerly. The teen tilted his head back to stare at the stranger as they submerged themselves into the grass, eventually cutting off his sight. The last thing he saw before the grass intervened was the fierce determination plastered on the silver-hair man.

* * *

Ieyasu's pace was proving to be quite difficult for Tsuna to handle. Now that he no longer had an efficient distraction, the pain in his ankle was impossible for him to ignore. However, although he was struggling, he didn't dare ask the older man to slow down. No, he was too frightened of the mask of bloody murder Ieyasu had on his face to even breathe, let alone talk to him.

And so, terrified for his life, Tsuna was plainly forced to move as fast as he could, for Ieyasu's arm was still stiffly placed on his shoulder. It seemed now that the danger was over, the arm was more of a prison than a protective barrier. Sighing inwardly, the brunette eyed the arm with resentment as he speed-walked, placing all the blame on it.

Ieyasu maneuvered deftly through the entangle of grass, showing no confusion as to the direction in which they had to go. It seemed to Tsuna as if they were going in a circle, twisting and turning in a plethora of directions. Of course, the long route was not helping his ankle and fatigue at all.

Finally, when Tsuna was practically begging Buddha to pass out from exhaustion, Ieyasu suddenly stopped and the unprepared teen nearly fell over. The man just stood still and stared at the ground, letting his arm on Tsuna's shoulder fall. The teen swallowed his undesired disappointment, trying his best to keep it from showing on his face.

`A-are we there...?` Tsuna asked, uncertain.

He received silence as his answer. A long awkward silence.

Ieyasu suddenly crouched down and began...scavenging in the dirt. Tsuna decided it was better not to ask. It seemed as if he wouldn't receive an answer anyway. He stared at the ground, contemplating on whether or not his neighbor went crazy or if he was just searching for something.

`Ah.` Ieyasu had stopped scavenging and Tsuna twisted around to get a better view. Much to his surprise, there was a metal panel in the ground.

Using his right index finger, Ieyasu carefully latched onto the panel and pulled it up, revealing a small number keypad. After punching in a long combination of numbers, a miniature earthquake struck the ground, much to Tsuna's shock. Jumping back, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his surprised squeak, looking around at the ground frantically.

The ground before them began to move, sliding back to slowly reveal a worn down staircase in the ground. It was a staircase that did not look welcoming at all with an uncountable amount of cobwebs dangling from the sides of the corridor and splattered in various areas. There were various patches of moss and lichen and, combined with the cobwebs, barely gave any room for a clean descent. The steps were completely worn down, chipped in many places and they extended an enormous distance. Now, as Tsuna peered into the darkness, he was unable to see the end of the descent, even with the aid of the moonlight.

`P-please don't tell me we're going down there.` Tsuna stuttered.

Ieyasu gave him a look that said: _Isn't it obvious? _Tsuna's heart sank.

`No. No way! Absolutely no! It's impossible!` He made an 'x' shape with his hands, frantically shaking his head.

`Why not.` Ieyasu looked annoyed.

`Just look at it! Anyone wouldn't wanna go down there!` Tsuna jabbed a finger at the decaying staircase.

`I don't think you're in the position to argue when your life is in danger.`

He paused. `Isn't there another way?`

`I destroyed the other entrances a while ago. I only kept this one because no one but me knows about it.`

Tsuna cursed Ieyasu inwardly. `I refuse to go in.`

Ieyasu sighed with exasperation. `For God's sake, grow a sack. It's not that bad down there.`

The brunette glared at him defiantly, unable to come up with a good comeback. Ieyasu sighed again before taking two strides towards Tsuna. He grabbed the younger one's arm and yanked him forward, heading straight for the stairs. Tsuna squeaked in surprise and they were already a few steps down before he could even begin to think about resisting.

Tsuna could feel the chills crawling through his spine. Now that he was closer, he could see corpses of a million dead insects and spiders. He could hear the crunching of the eroding bodies underneath his feet.

A couple of more steps down and the latch above them suddenly slid shut, trapping them in complete darkness. Tsuna froze, paralyzed. Ieyasu had seemed to stop too. He fished out a small flashlight in the form of a key chain from his pocket and flicked it on. Tsuna jumped at the sudden light that flashed in his face, covering his mouth to swallow his scream. Ieyasu raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

`Are you really that scared?` His voice was covered with disbelief.

Tsuna nodded wordlessly, too terrified to answer. Ieyasu sighed.

`Close your eyes.`

`E-eh?` Tsuna blinked in confusion.

`Just do it. And don't open them until I tell you to or I'll leave you here alone.`

`W-why...?` Tsuna asked warily. What if Ieyasu left him there alone while his eyes were closed?

`Just do it for crying out fucking loud!` Ieyasu was getting impatient.

`O-ok!` He immediately squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Ieyasu's footsteps coming closer towards him, gradually stopping in front of him. Moments later, a strong arm pushed his knees forward, causing him to buckle over. Tsuna squeaked in surprise when another arm caught him securely. He felt his face heat up when he was lifted into the air.

From Ieyasu's arm positions, Tsuna confirmed that he was being carried down the stairs bridal style. More heat rushed to his face as realization dawned on him. A part of him wondered how red his face was. He felt an urge to open his eyes however he didn't want to risk being abandoned.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he was glad for the warmth and security Ieyasu's hold gave him. It was a hell of a lot better than stepping on dead carcasses and cobwebs.

With aid from his aching body and the warmth, a deep blanket of sleep found it's way to Tsuna and he fell asleep against Ieyasu's chest almost immediately.

* * *

End of chapter 5.

OMFG I'M SO EXCITED FOR NEXT WEEK. FH:WIADASDASCHJKLASFFSFSFFFSS.

Did anyone else laugh like there was no tomorrow at the new character, Shitt P.?


	6. New Home

_Chapter 6_

Tsuna opened his eyes to a dark room. He slowly blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A nearby alarm clock flashed 8:27am in red lights, further confusing the teen. _It's morning...but it's this dark? Is that clock wrong or something? _Frowning, he pushed himself up and checked the clock for any signs of a malfunction. _Maybe there's a broken wire or it stopped working?_ He paused when the clock ticked to 8:28am. _So it really is morning...? Or is the clock set to the wrong time?_

He looked up to find himself in a Victorian-styled room. Although his eyesight was injured by the darkness, Tsuna could still confirm that the room was filled with dark colours, such as mahogany. The walls were covered with floral wallpaper with occasional stripes. The left side of the room was mostly filled with bookcases, rugs, and side tables filled with decorations or lamps. There was a door placed in the center of the wall with a switch beside it and a large wardrobe on the other side. Tsuna slowly turned his head to the right. There was a small fireplace to the center of the room with a coffee table placed in front of it and a door on the left side. As his eyes traveled father, he could see that the right side was almost perfectly symmetrical with the left one.

The only difference was that Ieyasu was sleeping on an armchair beside his bed.

And of course, when Tsuna noticed him, he jumped and nearly screamed, letting out a small squeak. His hands flew to his mouth with too much force and he ended up smacking himself. Tsuna groaned in pain, rubbing his face gently.

Ieyasu's eyes opened. They wandered to the clock, and then to Tsuna.

`Morning.` He stood up and stretched, yawning.

`G-good morning...` Tsuna stared at his hands, flustered.

Ieyasu made his way across the room and turned off the lights. Flinching, the brunette squeezed his eyes shut, unprepared for the vibrant light. He slowly opened them, squinting a little, to see that the room had a dark red and brown colour scheme.

Wordlessly, Ieyasu opened up the wardrobe and pulled out a few random pieces of clothing. He threw them at Tsuna, who caught them clumsily, and made his way to the door near the fireplace. The door was opened to reveal a grand marble washroom. A large bathtub was the only thing visible from the doorway.

`Clean yourself up. I'll get breakfast ready. Come find me when you're done.` Ieyasu headed towards the door on the left wall.

`E-eh?` Tsuna blinked. `A-ah! Wait!`

Ieyasu paused and turned around, his arms folded impatiently. `What.`

`What and where is this place?`

`My second home.`

Tsuna frowned. `This is a house? Why aren't there any windows then?`

`You idiot. Aren't you the one who almost screamed bloody murder in the staircase?`

The brunette felt the blood rush to his cheeks. `S-so we're underground...`

`No shit.` Ieyasu rolled his eyes. `If you're done being a dumbass, hurry up and go clean up.`

He was gone before Tsuna could respond.

_I knew he wouldn't be nice for long. _He thought with bitter resentment. Looking down, Tsuna examined the clothes Ieyasu threw at him. A white dress shirt resembling his uniform's and blue-black jeans. _Why did he have to give me a dress shirt..._ Tsuna sighed as he climbed off the bed and headed into the washroom.

The entire room was marble white, with a hint of a golden brown in various areas. There were a few steps leading to the bathtub and a glass shower beside them. Several golden candles surrounded the bathtub, unused. Tsuna's gaze traveled up and twitched as he eyed the glass chandelier.

`Does a single washroom have to get any fancier...?` He grumbled as he filled the tub with water. After taking a quick shower, he climbed into the tub and crossed his arms on the edge, resting his head on it. Memories of last night flashed back to him. The stranger, Ieyasu pushing him back, their fight, the stranger's recognition, Ieyasu carrying him, Ieyasu's warmth, how secure he felt in--

_WHAT THE –_

Tsuna suddenly jumped and smacked his face in a frenzy. He splashed water on his face, rubbing it a bit too harshly until his skin was red from the vicious effort.

`What the hell am I thinking...` Tsuna wondered out loud, staring at his hands in a trance as they floated in the water. When he noticed that they were beginning to wrinkle, he snapped out of his reverie. After draining the water, he quickly got dried and dressed, grimacing at the discomfort the clothes brought him. He opened the door and stood frozen, wondering why the room was empty until he recalled Ieyasu's words.

_`Clean yourself up. I'll get breakfast ready. Come find me when you're done.`_

`He says to go find him but he doesn't give me any hint how to...` Tsuna grumbled, pouting.

He left the room and entered a long light-brown hallway. There was an extensive maroon rug, expanding all the way to the other side of the hallway. It was as if it created a path on a path. The walls and the floor were wooden and shining like they were brand new. Glass chandeliers on the ceilings provided enough light to fill an entire football area. As Tsuna walked down, he noticed a few more doors and assumed that they probably led to more oversized rooms.

`Can this home get anymore old-fashioned...?` The teen muttered under his breath.

A few meters later, he began to smell the heavenly scent of cooking. His mouth began to water as he realized how hungry he really was. Tsuna hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, nearly an entire day.

There was an opening in the shape of an arch a few meters ahead. It was as if there was an imaginary scent trailing out of it, guiding him towards a heavenly meal. As Tsuna entered, he saw Ieyasu standing by a stove, flipping a pancake onto a plate. But he also noticed that there was a small smile on the older one's face and a twinkle in his eye.

It was the first time he's seen Ieyasu looking happy.

He stood frozen in the entrance, his heart stopping. He was unable to move, entranced by the sight of Ieyasu's smile. Something about it just made him want to sprint headlong towards the older one and tackle him in a hug...if he could even begin move.

Ieyasu looked up, his smile dissolving into a blank face. However it wasn't an angry face like the one Tsuna was used to seeing. The teen could still feel the contentment seeping through his gaze.

`What are you doing standing in the doorway? Hurry up and come sit down.` Ieyasu beckoned Tsuna over as he carried a plate of pancakes to the table.

His tone was different. It was softer, friendlier, and it seemed as if he wasn't trying to insult Tsuna with it.

Ieyasu raised his eyebrows, placing a hand on his hip. `You ok?`

Tsuna snapped out of his reverie. `Y-yeah! I-I'm fine.`

He took a seat at the table hastily, his cheeks burning. As Ieyasu set the table and brought out more food, Tsuna sat fidgeting in his seat, avoiding eye contact with the older one. He played with his hands again, squeezing them together.

`Help yourself to anything.`

Tsuna flung his head up to see Ieyasu sitting down.

`O-ok...T-thanks...` He mumbled timidly, a light blush lingering on his cheeks.

Their meal was quiet and, for Tsuna, awkward. He was unable to wipe the blush off his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried. However, Ieyasu seemed to not notice it at all or he was choosing to ignore it. The blond sat eating cheerfully(for him at least) while reading the newspaper with a blank face. Despite his roaring hunger, Tsuna ate at a sluggish pace, stealing quick glances at Ieyasu occasionally.

`Is there something on my face?` He didn't move at all when he said that, not even looking at the teen.

Tsuna jumped, looking up in surprise. `N-no..?`

`Then stop staring.`

He nodded, slowly lowering his gaze down. Ieyasu suddenly stood up and quickly washed his dishes. Tsuna looked up questioningly as the blonde headed towards the exit. He paused in the doorway.

`I'm heading out. I need to run a few errands. Don't leave this place.` He paused and the corners of his lips curled into a slight smirk. `Not like you have the balls to leave anyways.`

He was gone before Tsuna could contradict him.

`I ain't scared of shit!` Tsuna yelled after him.

The brunette sat there with a light blush on his cheeks, his mouth left open in defiance. After a few minutes, he turned his head around and hastily wolfed down the rest of his breakfast. More minutes passed by as he sat there staring at his empty plate in a daze.

Suddenly, he sighed heavily, blowing upwards at his bangs, and pounded his head on the table.

`I'm not scared of that staircase. I'm not scared at all. Why does that idiot think I'm scared. I was just overwhelmed yesterday. Any normal person would be.`

He paused mid-pound.

`Ah...Someone please tell me what the heck is wrong with me...!` He begged to no one in particular as he smacked at his head in a frenzy. He suddenly stopped again in a split second.

`What the hell am I doing...` Tsuna wondered out loud.

Another pause.

`Talking to myself again...I'm definitely going crazy.` He muttered, pounding his head once with a fist, and sighed. `Might as well find something to do while he's gone.`

He stood up and cleared the table before starting on the dishes.

* * *

A man stood leaning against the wall beside the doorway, listening to the brunette.

Ieyasu's lips were curled into a smile and he silently laughed once. The blonde brought a hand up to muffle the laughter that threatened to escape.

`Stupid adorable dumb ass.` He murmured under his breath as he straightened up and left with a lingering smile.

* * *

Tsuna stretched, yawning.

_Might as well go exploring now. Not like there's anything else to do._ He let his arms fall and swung them back and forth as he left the kitchen. Tsuna wandered to the first door he saw, staring at it curiously with wide eyes. He twisted the doorknob and pushed forward slowly, cringing when the door squeaked of old age. The room was dark but, much to the brunette's relief, there was no one inside. He let the door swing open fully and scanned the wall for a light switch, easily locating it.

The room was red and brown themed and looked extremely similar to the bedroom, only there were less bookcases. There was a grand ebony piano in the corner of the room. It had collected quite a large amount of dust, indicating that it had been neglected. There was a sheet of music flipped open on it and Tsuna picked it up, turning it to the cover page. Frowning when he saw Italian letters, he set it down and moved on. There was an elaborate marble fireplace decorated with floral designs beside the piano. There were delicate glass flower vases on the fireplace shelf, providing shelter to fake stone flowers. Beside those were more unused scented candles, matching the ones in the bathroom. There was a glass photo frame turned over placed in the middle, creating perfect symmetry with the other decorations.

Tsuna walked over to the photo frame, confused as to why it was turned over. He picked it up and carefully turned it over. His eyes widened in surprise and he nearly dropped the frame, regaining control of his instincts in the nick of time.

There was a photo of Ieyasu with two other men, only of them shockingly being the stranger. The other was an unknown man with dark hair wearing clothes that looked as if they came from the previous millennium. But what occupied the majority of Tsuna's attention span was the grin on Ieyasu's face. He looked so very happy being in the middle of the two men with his arms around their shoulders. The dark haired man had returned the gesture with a grin, his fingers forming a peace sign. The silver-haired stranger had his arms crossed. His head was turned away as if he was utterly tired; However there was still a smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with joy.

Tsuna's finger unconsciously traveled towards the photo and lingered on Ieyasu's grin. The blonde man looked like a completely different person. The side of him shown in this photo made it seem as if the irritable glare super-glued to his face would never be possible.

Tsuna recalled the argument before, the glare on Ieyasu's face, the desolation of the stranger's. His heart twisted in pain and sympathy.

`Just what happened to them...` Tsuna murmured.

`You want to know?`

Tsuna spun around in surprise and gasped.

_THE MAN FROM THE PHOTO?!_

_

* * *

  
_

_End of Chapter 6_

My chapters are getting longer and longer. n__n.

Updates might be slower because I have to finish two videos for important contests. It doesn't really help that spring break's ending as well. Updates might be slower or they might not. We'll see how things go.

Giotto's smile in the new opening made me cry tears of joy. I'm not even kidding.

Omg his voice just makes me _MELT_, especially when he says `Decimo`. Ohsohotn__n .


	7. Truth Hurts

_Chapter 7_

`W-WHO ARE YOU?!` Tsuna shouted, doing a quick glance around the room for a weapon of any sort.

The man held up his hands in surrender, smiling apologetically. `I'm sorry, I don't mean you any harm.`

The man's voice was soft and gentle, almost as if it was a soothing rain and he used a polite tone. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, squinting his eyes. _Is it just me or does he seem kinda...transparent...?_

The man continued, ignoring Tsuna's rude stare. `My name's Asari Ugetsu. It's nice to meet you...`

`S-Sawada Tsunayoshi...` As soon as he blurted out his name, Tsuna cursed inwardly. For all he knew, Ugetsu could be an enemy here to slit his throat and Tsuna just gave him his name without thinking.

`...Tsuna-kun.` Ugetsu finished. `May I be so bold as to ask why you are in here and who let you in here?`

`I-I should be the one asking you that!`

The man burst into a fit of laughter, bending over and holding his stomach. His laugh was light-hearted and Tsuna could sense no antagonism in it whatsoever.

`What's so funny?` The brunette glared at him.

`S-sorry.` He choked out. `I-it's just so weird to hear that in my own hideout.`

There was a long, drawn out pause.

`Y-your what.` Tsuna finally blurted out.

The man chuckled and raised a finger to point at an object behind the teen. Tsuna followed his gaze and stared at the photo.

`The other two and I are the owners of this hideout.`

There was a pause.

`S-so, y-you know I-I-Ieyasu?` Tsuna spluttered out, dumbfounded. For some reason, it felt odd to say his neighbor's name.

The man frowned, raising an eyebrow. `Ieyasu?`

There was another period of dumbfounded staring until realization finally dawned on Tsuna.

`I mean G-Giotto.` He corrected himself hastily.

Ugetsu chuckled again and Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the lighthearted sound. `Know him? I'm his best friend!`

He pointed at the photo again, grinning. `The three of us have been best friends since birth.`

_B-but...the amount of hostility they were showing each other..._

`B-but...` Tsuna swallowed, trailing off.

Ugetsu stared at him questioningly, his head tilting slightly.

`Ie-I mean Giotto d-didn't seem to like him all that much...` Tsuna trailed off again.

The man's expression was frozen, his eyes blank. He didn't say anything, nor did he move even a millimeter. A minute passed as Tsuna stared at him worriedly and even considered smacking him across the face, until he suddenly blinked. His eyes flickered with shock but just as quickly changed to remorse. He smiled, an action covered with a blanket of transparent desolation.

`I see...` Those two words were all Ugetsu said, nothing more, nothing less. Before Tsuna could even open his mouth to say something, the man was all smiles again.

`So tell me who you are, Tsuna!`

The teen blinked and gave him a confused look, his head tilted slightly. `I've already told you my name?`

Ugetsu laughed. `No, no! I mean who are you to Giotto?`

Tsuna flushed. `O-oh! I'm his neighbor.`

An eyebrow was raised.

`W-well, I mean I stupidly followed him and got myself targeted and now we're running from the biggest mafia in the world and we're hiding in here because he doesn't want me leaking out information but we really don't like each other and it's been really awkward but we were neighbors before I was targeted.` Tsuna heaved in a large gust of air.

Yet again, there was another long moment of silence.

`I...see...?`

`I-I'm sorry. I was talking too fast, wasn't I?` Tsuna apologized sheepishly.

`A little bit.` Ugetsu laughed and gestured towards a sofa near the fireplace. `Why don't we sit down so you can explain it to me in greater detail?`

Nodding, Tsuna sat down and proceeded to tell the man about his relationship with Ieyasu. He also told him stories about his life, in which Ugetsu would laugh. Hours passed and the two continued to talk wholeheartedly and the feeling of a content peace was unending. A small part of the teen acknowledged the fact that he hadn't spoken to someone for so long in his entire life, not even to his mother. It was just so easy to talk to Ugetsu without any awkwardness. Perhaps it was his easy-going personality or the soothing tranquility of his voice, just something about him made it so easy to be around him.

`And he won't stop calling me a dumbass!` Tsuna complained, pouting.

Ugetsu laughed again as he crossed his legs. `That doesn't sound anything like the Giotto I know. Perhaps they aren't the same person?`

The brunette shrugged. `Maybe, but I doubt it. I haven't met another person with naturally blonde hair in Japan, not to mention the fact that, like my hair, it defies gravity.`

There was another round of laughter. Tsuna watched him curiously with a smile on his face. That man seemed to laugh at anything, whether it was actually amusing or not. The younger one wondered if it was real laughter or if it was fake.

`Looks can be deceiving? Maybe he has an evil twin. The Giotto I knew was a kind and generous person. He looked out for his family members and you would barely hear him raise his voice, let alone insult someone. Maybe you're special because he insults you so much?` Ugetsu tilted his head questioningly.

A sharp blade of pain pierced his heart. _Does he really hate me that much...? Wait. Why do I care so much...?_

`I'm not sure if that should be considered special...` Tsuna laughed uneasily, putting on a fake smile as he looked down at his clenched fists.

Ugetsu smiled back apologetically. `I'm sorry, too far, wasn't that..?`

When Tsuna didn't respond, he continued on, however his expression was no longer light and carefree. It was filled with remorse, desolation, and guilt. `So he's changed that much...huh...`

The brunette looked up curiously, taken aback by the sudden change of tone. Ugetsu smiled again, but this time, Tsuna could tell for sure that it was fake for his eyes betrayed his emotions.

`A few years ago, Giotto, G., the man in the photo, and I belonged to a mafia family, Giotto being the leader. We gathered new members and our family prospered. But it all ended when we were betrayed...by our closest members.` Ugetsu paused, looking down with melancholy glued to his expression.

Tsuna tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat to no avail.

`They took Giotto's leadership away and killed all opposing people...` He laughed once. A bitter sound. `Throughout the years, we've predicted so many things would happen...but who would have predicted they would be decimated by their own family members...We couldn't even fight back. We didn't want to harm them, after all, they were our precious and cherished friends...`

Tsuna was stunned, staring at Ugetsu speechlessly. _Was that why he was so hostile towards G.?_ Silence filled the room. Ugetsu had decided it wasn't his place to say anymore, that Giotto would be the one to make the decision if he wanted this boy to know the full story, and kept quiet. Tsuna was lost, desperately trying to put the puzzle of his thoughts together.

Ugetsu suddenly stood up, pulling Tsuna away from his scarcely finished mind puzzle. Tsuna stood up in alarm and opened his mouth but couldn't get any words out.

Ugetsu smiled, real this time. `It looks like my time here is up.`

`E-eh?` The brunette stuttered out.

Ugetsu just continued to smile as he pulled something out of his pocket. `Hold out your hands.`

Dumbstruck, Tsuna did as he was told, his brain refused to function properly. Ugetsu dropped a small cold object into his hands and clamped the teen's hand into a fist with his other hand.

`Give that to Giotto when he comes back.`

Before Tsuna could even open his mouth to respond, a blue flame blossomed from the man's chest and soon his entire body was engulfed into it. Eyes widening, the brunette was speechless as he stared, shocked.

`It was nice meeting you, Tsuna.` Ugetsu grinned before he disappeared, the flames were gone as well.

Tsuna stood staring at the once-occupied space in front of him. Not even a minute passed before the door opened again. Giotto stood in the doorway, crossing his arms.

`What are you doing in here.`

Tsuna's head scarcely moved as he looked at Giotto, his expression frozen in shock, unable to answer.

Giotto rolled his eyes and turned to leave. `Whatever...`

The brunette suddenly blinked as he was broken out of his trance. `Wait!`

He was ignored.

`Wait, Giotto!`

The blonde stopped abruptly at the sound of his old name. He turned around, an eyebrow raised.

Tsuna blushed. `I-I'm sorry! I mean Ugetsu-san wasn't used to your other name so I thought I'd call you Giotto around him and I kinda got used to it...`

Giotto stared at him, dubious. `Did you somehow smash your head with a frying pan while I was gone?`

Tsuna blushed more and shouted defiantly at him. `No! It's true! He just left!`

`Uh huh. And if he really was here and really was leaving, he would have passed by me, seeing as how there's only one entrance and exit.`

`I'm not lying!`

`Well apparently you do now.`

Tsuna clenched his hands in annoyance and suddenly remembered about the object Ugetsu gave him. He stuck out his hand, opening it so the object, a ring, lay on his palm.

`He even gave me this to prove that he was here!`

Giotto's eyes grew impossibly wide and he slowly wandered over, his eyes glued to the ring. He picked it up and examined it.

`He...gave you this?` His words were slow and drawn-out.

Tsuna nodded once hesitantly, dropping his arm to his side.

`What did he say?`

Tsuna opened his mouth to talk but hesitated, clamping it shut again.

`Spit it out.`

`H...he told me about...` Tsuna trailed off again.

`About?` Giotto pressed on impatiently.

`He told me that you were betrayed.`

Looking away, Giotto's gaze hardened as he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. Tsuna could almost see him trembling with anger.

`S...so it's...true...isn't it.` It wasn't a question, but more of a confirming statement.

When he didn't receive an answer, it was confirmed to be the truth.

`I-I'm sorry...` He didn't know what else to say.

Giotto's face whipped towards him, full of anger, and he opened his mouth to yell. Tsuna flinched and began quivering, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared for an onslaught of cuss words...

...which never came.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes in confusion as he felt a hand rest on top of his head. Giotto slowly ruffled the brunette's head, smiling remorsefully at him. When he spoke, it was a scarce whisper, but Tsuna heard every single word as if it was shouted at him.

`Don't let yourself get involved anymore than you already are...`

* * *

Tsuna lay awake in bed that night, sighing constantly. He rolled over and curled up into fetal position, staring at his hands.

`Don't let myself get involved...?` Tsuna murmured.

He clenched the fabric of his pillow into a tight ball and released it soon after.

`That's impossible...`

* * *

_I have to say something, anything, to him._

Giotto's fist lingered in front of the door. He pulled it back a little before a burst of determination influenced him to bring it forward and knock softly. When he received no response, he knocked again, a little harder this time. Still, there was no response.

He opened the door, swiftly and quietly. His eyes landed upon Tsuna's unmoving back.

`Tsunayoshi?` He called out softly.

There was still no response. He closed the distance between them in a matter of a few long strides. Using the bed frame as a support, Giotto leaned over to peer at Tsuna's face and realized that the younger one was fast asleep. He smiled and crossed to the other side of the bed to sit on the edge. A spasm of guilt attacked him as he examined the restless face of the teen. He reached a hand forward and brushed the chocolate-coloured bangs out of Tsuna's face.

`Someone as innocent as you doesn't deserved to be involved in a world such as mine...` He murmured. `Perhaps if I payed closer attention to my surroundings, you wouldn't have been pulled into this mess.`

He smiled wryly. `So I guess I am the one to blame for this, huh...`

He stroked Tsuna's cheek with the back of his hand.

`Then I swear to you now with my blood that I will protect you with all of my strength and soul. I won't let someone such as you suffer for my own mistakes.`

Giotto took Tsuna's hand and squeezed it gently before leaving the room, throwing one last glance at the sleeping figure.

In the midst of his dreams, Tsuna smiled.

* * *

_End of Chapter 7_

Woo that was a long chapter. 5 pages. I'm pretty damn proud of myself. n__n.


	8. Venture

_I am extremely sorry about the long wait. School got really hectic and somehow I had tests in all of my subjects two weeks in a row. To make it up to you, here's the longest chapter I've ever written. In all honesty, I planned for it to have more than this but I've decided if it's best to move it to the next chapter. n__n._

_Do hope you enjoy this chapter n__n._

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Despite the difficulty he faced falling asleep the night before, Tsuna woke up the next morning feeling ridiculously ecstatic. It felt to the teen as if he had the greatest dream ever in his entire life. He was almost skipping towards the washroom when he got up.

Humming a cheerful melody, Tsuna hastily brushed his teeth and headed towards his closet. When he opened it, he stood there for a minute staring at the unfamiliar overflowing closet, as opposed to his spacious one before. There were a plethora of clothes folded and somehow stuffed neatly into the shelves, all organized into outfits. As he picked up a familiar blue striped hoodie, he realized it was his own and smiled. _So this is where Giotto went yesterday..._

He quickly examined the rest of the clothes, recognizing more of his own and discovering some new ones. _I've never owned so many clothes in my life! How am I supposed to decide what to wear? Is this what it's like being a girl?_ Tsuna complained in his mind as he stared at the clothes. It seemed as if they were able to fit a football field.

_This is silly, spending so much time just to choose something to wear. Fine. Let's just grab a random thing._ Tsuna closed his eyes and shot his hand out in a random direction, grabbing onto the first piece of fabric he could feel. The brunette opened his eyes to reveal a light-brown vintage hoodie. It looked ridiculously expensive. He eyed it skeptically. _I would have never guessed that he would be one for fashion...Whatever. Can't waste anymore time just choosing something to wear..._

He picked up the rest of the set without looking at them and hopped into a warm shower, followed by a comforting bath.

Within 20 minutes, he was clean and dressed in the same hoodie and khaki shorts.

His second breakfast with Giotto wasn't any different from the first, despite yesterday's events. It was as if they both had completely forgotten that yesterday ever existed. Tsuna once again watched Giotto cheerfully cooking from the doorway and failed at pretending he wasn't spying. Their meal was quiet, but the silence was comforting for the duo. After the meal, Giotto had hastily left once again to run another errand while Tsuna cleaned up.

`There!` Tsuna smiled with satisfaction as he placed the last plate away. It was officially his second day doing the dishes without breaking any of them. It didn't seem like anything special, but for the teen, it was a phenomenal record.

`Having fun?` A familiar cordial voice asked from the kitchen entrance.

Gasping, Tsuna spun around in surprise to see Ugetsu. He stood in the doorway with one hand placed on his hip, looking no different than he did yesterday. A strange ethereal aura surrounded the man, enshrouding him with a ghostly presence.

`Ugetsu-san!` Tsuna beamed as he greeted his friend.

`You seem like you're in a good mood today.`

`Yeah, I am!` The brunette paused before tilting his head to the side. `...Though, I don't really understand why.`

Ugetsu smiled knowingly to himself. He was watching the two yesterday and knew the exact reason why Tsuna was so giddy.

`So why are you here?` Still grinning, the teen tilted his head as he pushed against a chair, leaning on it.

`Well I assumed you would have a plethora of questions to ask me so I decided to come back.`

Tsuna's eyes widened as he remembered yesterday's events and opened his mouth to fire a round of questions off. He stopped abruptly when Ugetsu raised a hand to stop him.

`But,` The man raised a finger. `I will not answer all of them. I have decided that it is not my place to tell you everything when Giotto should rightfully be the one who decides.`

The brunette smiled sheepishly. `So I'm guessing you won't tell me anything about his past, right?`

`That is correct.`

`Thought so.` Tsuna sighed.

`Was that the only thing you wanted to ask me about?` Ugetsu asked with a hint of surprise in his voice, taking a seat. Tsuna shook his head as he followed the man's actions.

`How did you disappear yesterday? I mean you were covered in this blue flame and then you suddenly disappeared! Giotto said that you didn't use the exit too...He looked at me all weird when I mentioned your name too.` The teen made a face.

Ugetsu blinked in surprise. `I thought you would have figured that out already!`

Tsuna blinked spastically. `What?`

The man laughed. `Well I thought from what I've told you yesterday, you would have figured it out!`

`Uhh...`

He sighed playfully. `I guess it can't be helped then. I'm no longer a part of this world. I was shot in the head near the beginning of the betrayal.`

He said it with a straight face, his tone was blunt.

`EEEEHHHHHH? YOU'RE D-DEAD? A-AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE?` Tsuna gaped at him.

Ugetsu shrugged before smiling gently. `You cannot change what happened in the past. Besides, it's not like I am unhappy with the way I lived my life. I don't regret any bit of it. I guess I am a clingy person, however. I chose to stay here and watch over my friends instead of moving on.`

The man chuckled, closing his eyes. `Any more questions?`

Tsuna was completely caught off-guard by the sudden change in subject. `Uh...`

He racked his brain, looking for the thousands of missing questions. Opening his eyes, Ugetsu watched him with a smile, waiting patiently.

`T-then, what about Giotto and that other guy's relationship?`

The man blinked. `Who?`

`The one with the red hair from that photograph?`

`Oh! His name's G. A strange name, I know, but we have become accustomed to it over the years. I'm assuming you are wondering why Giotto is so hostile towards his best friend?`

Tsuna nodded. His companion smiled apologetically, sighing.

`That I cannot tell you.` He raised a hand when the brunette's head sank down in defeat. `But what I can tell you is that I know for sure that Giotto does not harbor hatred for G. He is...how should I put this...simply...confused at the moment, one could say.`

The teen suddenly remembered the desolated face of the red-haired man. It looked as if he was ready to give up and end his own life.

`Then what about G.? I-I mean, is he okay?`

Ugetsu frowned, much to Tsuna's disappointment. `He's...well, you could say he's in denial. He doesn't want to believe that Giotto actually hates him, yet at the same time he's blaming himself for it. He spends much of his time going through all of his actions, trying to recall his wrongs.`

`Where is he right now?`

`Being the loyal right-hand man he is, he's following his vow and is patrolling the grasslands daily to keep you and Giotto safe.` Ugetsu smiled fondly.

Consumed in his thoughts, Tsuna stayed quiet, squirming occasionally in his seat. The other man stared at him curiously and jumped back when the brunette suddenly stood up.

`I'm going to go see him.` Tsuna declared.

Ugetsu blinked in surprise. `What?`

`I have to let him know that Giotto doesn't hate him! He doesn't deserve this when he's doing so much for us!` The teen glared at him, defiant and determined. Tsuna felt a sudden urge to stomp his feet like a girl but pushed it back with some difficulty. It was just so frustrating! G. was blaming everything on himself when surely, he didn't do anything. And here Giotto was, too confused to even stop him! What if the red-haired man decided it was too much and ended his own life for such a trivial reason?

Ugetsu stayed silent for a while before sighing in defeat. `I can see nothing's going to change your mind. It's not like I can physically stop you so I believe I might as well accompany you. I know you won't have the slightest chance of finding your way back here so I'll act as your guide, in a way.`

`U-Ugetsu-san...` Tsuna didn't have the words to express his gratitude.

`Now, now, save it for later. I know I will be unable to stop you anyways, so I might as well help you out. Now, if you don't want Giotto to come back and find you missing, it would be best if we leave right now.` The man stood up and began to head towards the exit.

`O-okay.` The brunette nodded, following him.

The duo didn't even make it a meter past the kitchen when Ugetsu suddenly stopped.

`Oh. Before we go, you need to pick up the ring I gave you yesterday from Giotto's room.`

Tsuna blinked, tilting his head in confusion. `Why?`

`Safety precautions.` Ugetsu grinned and began to head towards Giotto's room without waiting to see if his companion was following. The teen quickly scrambled forward to follow him, doing his best to not trip and fall. Ugetsu wasted no time in slamming the door of Giotto's room open and heading to the middle of the room. He knelt down and stuck his finger into a crack on the floorboard before pulling up, revealing a metal safe. It didn't take him any time to enter the combination in and open the door.

Tsuna's eye twitched. _Invasion of privacy much?_

Ugetsu pulled out a ring with a blue stone, the one that he gave the brunette yesterday. `I had a feeling that you would need this again so I watched Giotto hide it. It would seem that my premonition came to be true. Well then, shall we?`

He secured the ring onto Tsuna's finger before gesturing towards the door. The teen nodded before heading out the door in no particular direction with Ugetsu following. The foreign feeling of the ring on his finger was a little uncomfortable but he knew it was meaningless and unfair to his companion to complain. He clenched his hands into fists and played with his fingers as a feeble attempt to dull the lingering feeling.

A thought suddenly occurred to Tsuna and he stopped abruptly, his face was blank with surprise.

`What's the matter?` Ugetsu slightly tilted his head in confusion.

`Uhh...I...have no idea where the exit is.`

The man laughed. `I should have known. Alright, I'll lead the way then.`

Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he let his companion move in front of him. As he followed the man, he began to wonder why he didn't look for the exit when he was exploring before. And then it dawned on him.

The staircase.

The bugs.

The spiders.

`This is it.`

_Shit._

Ugetsu was crouching by a small table that resembled a nightstand. There was a door on it resembling a cupboard. He grabbed the handle and opened it, revealing a dark passage. Without even waiting for Tsuna, he crawled through the opening.

`Hmm. Let's see. It should be around here...`

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion and he poked his head through the entrance, looking for Ugetsu. He jumped a little at a sudden beam of light.

`Flashlight.` It didn't take a genius to know that the man was grinning. `We always hid one at the beginning and end of this staircase.`

`I see...` Tsuna laughed uneasily. The brunette felt his hand being pulled on and let the force lead him into the staircase.

`Come on.` It was a great comfort to hear Ugetsu's calming voice. The man turned, pointing the flashlight at the stairs. Tsuna stared at it in confusion and surprise. It appeared to be a normal staircase this time, free of all infestations and dust. _Did he...clean it?_ The teen swallowed before smiling, a slight blush covered his cheeks. _Maybe he does care after all..._

`Tsuna?` Ugetsu had already covered a few steps but had stopped when he realized the brunette wasn't following him.

`A-ah! Sorry!` Tsuna grinned sheepishly. `I was distracted by a train of thought.`

`That's alright.` His companion chuckled before continuing on. `Now, let us hurry.`

The brunette nodded before rushing forward to catch up to Ugetsu, slowing to a steady pace when he did.

As they climbed the stairs, Tsuna took slow and steady breaths, trying to ignore the fact that the first step already made him out of breath. Somewhere along the way, his ankle, not completely healed, began to throb, sending jolts of pain up his spine. He tried to push thoughts of his ankle out of his head, enduring the pain. He didn't want Ugetsu to see him in pain for Tsuna knew that the man would drag him back into the hideout by hair if he had to.

The teen suddenly heard his companion sigh.

`What's wrong?` He asked when Ugetsu suddenly stopped.

`It appears I cannot go any further than this.` The man smiled apologetically.

`Eh?` Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm. `Why?`

Ugetsu took out a golden pocket watch, snapping it open. Tsuna could see a hint of a blue flame burning in it, though it was scarce and fading away by the second. `I can only materialize myself for so long. Perhaps I used more power than I thought I did yesterday...`

`But-`

`Do not fear. I'll still be here, though we will have to communicate with our thoughts. Just don't take the ring off. It is for the better though, I suppose, that I should leave. Stealth is always an important factor in missions.` Ugetsu grinned as Tsuna nodded slowly. `Well I guess I better disperse. I have to conserve my power.`

He pushed the flashlight into the teen's hands and before Tsuna could say anything else, the man dissolved into blue flames.

_**Don't worry. I'm still here. Now then, the exit to this staircase is just a few steps up. You can see it right now. There's a secret panel in the upper right corner with a small lever inside. You can't open the panel unless you use something small and skinny, like how I used my fingers to open the panel in Giotto's room. **_Ugetsu's voice resonated in Tsuna's mind, creating a peculiar echo.

`O-okay...` The teen nodded slowly, taking a few steps forward until he reached the door.

_**Use your thoughts to communicate with me. Try looking for the panel now.**_

Tsuna bent down and ran a hand across the wall, jumping a little when his fingers brushed over a miniscule gap in the wall. He stuck a nail into it and pulled up, revealing the small lever.

_**Good job!**_ A laugh echoed.

Tsuna could almost feel an imaginary pat on his back and smiled with satisfaction. After pulling the lever down, he stepped back and watched as the wall in front of him slowly inched its way up. The brunette closed one eye and squinted the other at the blinding light that seeped through. When the gate was opened, Tsuna stepped through, and checked all directions for people before stretching.

_How do I close the door?_

_**Just take a step away from it and it'll close itself.**_

_Eh? Isn't that a little dangerous? What if someone sneaks in when you're walking away?_

_**There's a way of closing it from the outside but I believe it's easier if we just do it this way right now.**_

Tsuna nodded and took a step back, sighing in relief when the door began to close. He waited it for it to completely close before turning around and venturing into the grass.

_Where do you think he is?_

_**Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea where he is. It takes me a while to locate him as well.**_

_ I see..._ Tsuna nodded as he pushed the long stalks of grass out of his way. He didn't know how much time he spent mindlessly wandering in no particular direction, however it must have been a long time. The teen didn't even notice the darkening rays of light from between the stalks.

_**It's getting late...You should head back now before Giotto reaches the hideout.**_

Tsuna blinked. _O-oh...I didn't notice this much time passed...Where's the way back?_

_**Just turn around and go forward. You surprisingly landed on nearly straight path back to the hideout. There should be another slight turn, however.**_

_How unusual for me to be so lucky..._Tsuna grinned, pushing his way through the stalks. It was as quiet as the venturing had been. Tsuna didn't hate it, in fact, he quite enjoyed it. The tranquil silence drove him away from his thoughts, emptying his mind of trivial matters, allowing him to concentrate on the task at hand. It was so peaceful that he was ready to start humming a random melody at any moment.

Suddenly.

_**Tsuna, RUN!**_

Tsuna's head shot up in surprise, taken back. _E-eh?_

_**HURRY!**_

The teen shot forward on instinct, still confused. _W-what's going on?_

_**There are always forces from the mafia patrolling Japan regularly for signs of Giotto. They don't check this place often though. They must have heard you moving. Curse our luck. **_

Tsuna's heart rate shot up as he ran as fast as he could, stumbling forward occasionally. He could hear the faint rustle of grass behind him, sending jolts of fear up his spine.

_**Listen, Tsuna, just keep them delayed for as long as you can. Don't run back to the hideout. We can't risk them discovering its location. Don't panic, I'm not asking you to give yourself up for them! Giotto should be here soon.**_

_Giotto? He knows I'm being chased?_

_**I had you wear the ring for this very reason. Giotto has a ring like mines as well, though it's a different design. Bearers of the ring are able to sense when the other ones are in danger as well as their location.**_

_Ugetsu-san, I have no idea what I would be doing without you._

_**Save the apologies for later and focus on running. You're trying to run from ruthless killers at the moment, you know.**_

As if that made the situation any better.

_R-right..._

He could hear the sounds of the rustling growing louder, signaling that they were catching up to him.

_...WHY ARE MAFIA PEOPLE SO DAMN FAST? _Tsuna wailed inside his mind.

_**It can't be helped...There's a reason why they're in the mafia...Try not to let them capture you. Just run straight. There's more than one so it's useless trying to run in different directions. You're only giving them opportunities to corner you.**_

Tsuna nodded as he attempted to quicken his pace, though not by much. He could already feel the fatigue creeping up on him, not to mention the pain from his ankle. Breaths escaped his mouth in ragged gasps.

Suddenly, there was a man in front of him. His skin was covered with tattoos, save for his face, and he held a gun, a pistol to be precise. His crimson hair enhanced the menacing aura surrounding him, making it seem as if the stranger was glowing.

Tsuna skidded to a stop and began backing away, his eyes wide with terror. The man grinned as he took casual steps towards the teen, in no hurry at all.

Ugetsu cursed. _**I didn't sense him there! I'm sorry, Tsuna!**_

Tsuna shook his head as he turned around to sprint in the opposite direction, only to realize there was another man there. This man had black hair and wore pitch black shades. He too, held a pistol. Tsuna looked frantically to both sides and wasn't surprised when he found two others identical to the one with the shades.

He was surrounded.

How dandy.

Tsuna could only watch in fear as the four closed the distance. They loomed over him maliciously, pointing their guns at his head.

`Tell us, boy. Where is Giotto?`

Tsuna spun around to face the man with the crimson hair.

_**Play dumb. Tell them you don't know who he is.**_

`W-who?` Tsuna croaked out.

`Don't play dumb with me, you stupid shit. We know you know who he is. Now tell us where he is.`

`I-I really don't know who this Giotto is!`

There was a sharp pain on the back of his head and he found himself facing the dirt a second later. It happened so quickly that he couldn't even feel it when he hit the ground.

_**Tsuna? Are you alright? **_His voice seemed to be fading.

_No...it's not his voice that's fading...it's me..._

_**Tsuna! Hang in there! You can't pass out! As soon as the bearer of the ring loses his consciousness, the others will be unable to sense anything! Keep yourself awake!**_

Tsuna barely nodded, invisible with his face in the ground. He barely had time to recover before he was suddenly yanked up by his collar. A gasp escaped his mouth as he found himself dangling in the air, being choked by the man. He used his other hand to press the cold metal of the pistol against Tsuna's head.

`Are you gonna tell us, or do we have to blow your brains out?` The stranger glared at him as he shouted into Tsuna's face, too close for comfort.

The brunette clenched his teeth, doing his best to glare at the man through the pain. The man narrowed his eyes before throwing Tsuna harshly onto the ground. The teen screamed in pain, his eyes growing impossibly wide, as he landed on his ankle.

_**TSUNA!**_

The man grinned again and cocked his gun. He was about to aim at Tsuna's head until he heard a scream of agony. It didn't come from Tsuna, but from one of his men. All heads were swung in that direction only to see a dead body.

`WHO DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF!` The crimson man aimed his gun in a plethora of directions, ready to shoot at any sign of movement. There was another scream as the man behind him was taken down. Tsuna's eyes widened with shock and uncertainty. _G-Giotto...?_

The stranger whipped around, aiming his gun at the empty air where a target should have been.

`DON'T FUCKING MOCK ME, YOU COWARD!` He shot in a random direction. `SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!`

The third cry of agony echoed in the field. The man's shoulders heaved as he took ragged breaths. His face was bright pink as he screamed out in fury, firing an entire round in random directions. When the pistol clicked, signaling that it was empty, he reached to pull out another clip but was too late. Giotto was in front of him in a quick blur, knocking the pistol out of the man's hands. Tsuna blinked in surprise. There was an orange flame on his forehead and his normally cerulean eyes were a pure amber colour.

Giotto didn't waste any time and aimed a gloved hand straight in the man's face. For a split second, Tsuna saw the stranger's eyes filled with despair and terror but the moment ended as quickly as it came.

He jumped when orange flames came out of Giotto's gloved hand, burning the man alive. It was a horrifyingly beautiful sight. The purity of the flames combined with the screams of the man created a disgusting melody. The flames stopped seconds later. The falling ashes indicated that there was indeed a man once standing in that charred spot.

Giotto took a deep breath before spinning around to glare at Tsuna. The flame on his forehead was gone and his eyes had reverted back to their former colour as he towered over the teen.

` And who the fuck gave you permission to leave the hideout.` He snarled menacingly.

Looking down with shame and fear, Tsuna swallowed, but didn't say anything.

`Do you realize what could have happened to you? What they could have done to you? These men are trained **killers!** They will do **whatever it takes **to get what they want! There is a reason why you are HIDING.` Giotto spat, glaring furiously at the brunette. `Why. Why did you leave?`

Flinching, Tsuna did his best to continue staring at the ground in silence. The teen was at a loss for words. He didn't want Giotto knowing that he was looking for G. He was aware that Giotto still didn't trust his former right-hand man and if Tsuna told him the truth, Giotto would surely blame it on G. Who knows where they would end up next. Tsuna sure could use some advice from Ugetsu at the moment.

Giotto, getting impatient, crouched down and gripped Tsuna's shoulders tightly. The teen winced at the grip, but continued to stare at the ground stubbornly.

`Tsunayoshi. Tell. Me. Right. Now.`

Tsuna bit his lip and looked up into Giotto's eyes. He didn't even make eye contact for two seconds before flinging his head back down.

`I...` He trailed off, desperately trying to come up with an excuse. `I...was just...bored...in there...`

Not only was it a terrible lie, but a horrible excuse as well and Tsuna knew that Giotto didn't buy it at all. Hell, he didn't even buy it himself.

Giotto stared at him for a minute before pulling the teen into a tight, yet gentle embrace. Tsuna's eyes widened with surprise.

`G-Giotto...?` He mumbled, incoherently, his face was pressed into the blond's chest.

`Don't ever do this again...` Giotto whispered. `Seeing you get hurt like that...I really do hate it...You have no idea how much that hurt me as well...`

Tsuna's eyes welled up with guilty tears, however he couldn't help but feel joy at Giotto's words.

Ugetsu watched from afar, smiling fondly at the scene.

`I-I'm sorry...` The brunette choked out as he began to cry. `I won't do it again...I promise...!`

Giotto smiled and tightened his embrace, soothing the teen and stroking his hair.

`I forgive you, Tsunayoshi. I'm just glad you're okay.`

* * *

_End of Chapter 8_

_Demonspade made me pissed as hell. :C_  
_I just had to say that. :D_

_...Adelheid too. They both can go suck it for all I care Bl.  
_


	9. Influence

_Again, I've made you all wait so long. ;_;..._

_I'm so very sorry and I love all of you guys for supporting & reviewing this story ;_;333!_

_You're the only motivation to keep me writing 8D!  
_

_Chapter 9_

When Tsuna had finally calmed down, Giotto carried him back to the hideout, much to the brunette's embarrassment. However, he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the warmth of Giotto's arms. It was calming and lulled the pain of his burning wounds.

Giotto didn't question Tsuna anymore about why he left the hideout. He knew the teen wanted to keep it a secret and his instinct told him that he didn't want to know. Nevertheless, he was still unwillingly curious.

And now the duo sat on the edge of Tsuna's bed, or at least, the teen did. Giotto was kneeling in front of him, cleaning the wounds on his leg with the assistance of a first-aid kit. As the man dabbed at a scratch near his knee, Tsuna winced in pain, gritting his teeth. He blinked furiously at the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

`Sorry...` Giotto murmured. `I have to get these wounds treated so you don't get an infection. Just bear with me and it'll be over soon.`

Tsuna nodded, cringing again from another stab of pain. It's not like he was in the position to argue anyway. He tried to distract himself by staring at his red, almost purple, swollen ankle, which of course, wasn't the greatest idea. Just staring at the hideous wound made the pain even worse. He looked away quickly, wincing, and focused his gaze on the fireplace. If it wasn't for Giotto kneeling by his legs, he would have focused his gaze downwards.

His thoughts drew back to the previous events and a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he remembered the tingles of joy from Giotto's arms.

In all honesty, it scared him, the happiness he felt when the blond had forgiven him and the feeling of warmth from the embrace. Tsuna was a guy, Giotto was a guy, so why was he this happy? Despite the fact that he was pretty much a loner, the teen knew that this obviously wasn't supposed to be normal...or was it? He narrowed his eyes, his mouth forming a pout, and he clenched his hands into fists.

`Something the matter?`

Tsuna jumped at the sound of Giotto's voice, bumping his wound on the cotton swab.

`OUCH-!`

The blond raised an eyebrow, smirking. `Dumbass.`

`S-shut up.` Blushing, Tsuna looked away, glaring at the flames in the fireplace. They flickered and hissed in response, reminding him he was glaring at the wrong target.

Giotto laughed once. It was soft, but Tsuna could definitely hear it. The brunette gaped at the other man, his blush growing more defined.

`D-did you just laugh?`

An eyebrow was raised. `Is it a crime for me to laugh?`

`N-no, I didn't mean it like that! I-I mean...N-nevermind!` Scowling, Tsuna looked away again, his cheeks fully red.

The blonde chuckled lightly as he began to pack up the first-aid kit. Lured by the melodic sound of the laughter, twittering butterflies invaded Tsuna's stomach, sending tingles up his spine. Though it didn't seem possible, his face grew even darker. He felt like slapping his cheeks to diminish the burning but knew that it obviously wouldn't work.

_Stop being so happy, stop being so happy! You're both guys, this is wrong!_

Giotto stood up, clicking the first-aid kit shut. `I'm gonna go make dinner. You can take it easy in here. Don't even try to move, not that you'll get far with those wounds anyways. I'll be back soon.`

Tsuna nodded sheepishly and watched the older one's back as he left. _Now that I actually look at it, he has a really strong looking bac—WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? _The brunette slapped his face with both hands as the door closed shut. He sighed, rubbing his burning cheek with a hand as he glared at the space where Giotto once was. _I'm turning into even more of a freak...It's all that guy's fault._

`Argh!` Tsuna let himself fall backwards, wincing in pain when his back crashed into the bed. He raised his hand up and stared at the blue ring on his finger. Just what exactly was this ring and how did it hold so much power? According to Ugetsu, Giotto was also in possession of a ring too. Tsuna wondered what it looked like, if it was the same as Ugetsu's ring, or if it was different. Perhaps it was the same amber colour of the blond's eyes before?

The sickening song of Giotto's flames entered Tsuna's mind again, causing the brunette to shudder. Bringing his legs up, he curled up into fetal position and hugged himself. Eventually, his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

`Tsunayoshi?` Giotto opened the door after receiving no response to his knocking. He was greeted by a sleeping Tsuna. The brunette was shivering slightly, looking very uncomfortable. One eye twitched as Giotto stared at him for a minute before sighing exasperatedly.

`Hopeless...` He muttered as he set the dinner tray he had been carrying down on the nightstand. He carefully lifted Tsuna up and balanced him on one arm while pulling the blankets down. Giotto placed the sleeping teen gently onto the bed before pulling the blankets back up, ensuring that the brunette was completely engulfed in the blanket's coziness. His fingers smoothly brushed the bangs out of Tsuna's face, allowing the teen to sleep undisturbed.

Sighing again, Giotto fell into the armchair beside the bed, resting his chin on his hands. He stole a quick glance at the clock. The neon red letters read 9:27pm. For the next few hours, he kept his gaze on Tsuna, occasionally sneaking quick glances at the door as if an intruder would bust the door down any second now. Some time later, his eyes closed.

* * *

Giotto snapped his eyes open in alarm, sensing the presence of another being. After briefly confirming that Tsuna was safe, his eyes scanned the room in a panic and landed on an all too familiar blue-glowing ethereal person.

His eyes widened in shock. `Asari...?`

Ugetsu nodded, smiling. `Good morning, Giotto.`

He was sitting tall and straight on an armchair located the other side of the bed, his pose was never slouched. The blue flames were more visible and his body gained more transparency. Nevertheless, there was a congenial smile on his face.

`How's Tsuna?` He asked, glancing at the sleeping teen.

`Better...` Giotto responded slowly, stealing a quick peek at the clock. `He's been sleeping for half a day already.`

`Well, I wouldn't blame him with the wounds he received.` Ugetsu smiled sympathetically.

`Mm...` The blonde nodded. The other's smiled faltered and there was a silence. They both found comfort in staring at the peacefully sleeping Tsuna. A few minutes later, Ugetsu stood abruptly and faced Giotto with a serious gaze.

`I have to apologize, Giotto. I didn't look after him as well as I should have and it's my fault that he ventured out in the first place.` He knelt down, looking at the ground. `I'll accept any punishment you wish to give me.`

Giotto blinked in surprise. `Asari, what are you-`

`I know how much Tsuna means to you.` Ugetsu made eye contact with Giotto, staring into the blonde's eyes with a hard gaze. `You might not realize it yourself, but I can see it. When I became your guardian, I told myself that I wouldn't let anything precious to you be harmed, and now look what I've done.`

`Asari, you didn't-`

`I told him about G.`

Silence.

`How...much did you tell him...?` Giotto said each word slowly.

`I did not tell him any details about the betrayal. It's your decision to make for whether or not you want him to know. And should you want for him to know, you will be the one who tells him. I've only told him about your current situation with G, and that G is not the one at fault.`

Giotto's eyes narrowed.

`Giotto, listen to me, G wasn't a part of it. He has truly been loyal to you for the past 20 years and he remains loyal to this day. Even now, he patrols the perimeters, making sure that you and Tsuna are safe as possible because he promised you that he would that night.`

`Then explain to me why Tsunayoshi was badly injured and was nearly killed.` The blonde's voice was hard, distrusting.

`You and I both know that one man can't handle this entire grassland. He's doing a good job already, haven taken out at least 15 patrols in the past 2 days, and he barely gets any sleep, if any at all. He wants to prove his loyalty to you again. Can't you see, Giotto? Can't you see the vast amounts of faith and loyalty he has in you? Why can't you show him the same?` Desperate, Ugetsu was up on his feet again, one hand pointing towards the door as if G was there.

Giotto looked down at his fists, clenching his teeth.

`Open your eyes and face reality, Giotto! I know that you know that if you don't get G's help, yesterday's events will come back twenty times as hard and this time, you all will end up dead, including Tsuna.`

At the mention of the teen's name, Giotto's head snapped up in fury.

`Enough!` He spat furiously. He stole a quick glance at Tsuna, which did not go unnoticed by Ugetsu, before rushing out of the room in a frenzy.

Ugetsu watched him leave and sighed a few seconds after the door was closed, collapsing into the armchair, smiling wryly.

`You can stop pretending. I know you've been awake since the start.`

Tsuna reluctantly opened his eyes, but refused to look at Ugetsu. He only felt shame and guilt. The situation only got much worse and who's fault was that.

`Good morning.` Ugetsu grinned at him. He was his usual self again, as if the past ten minutes never happened.

`M-morning...` Tsuna kept his eyes on the bed, unable to make eye contact.

`And how are you feeling?`

`Better...I guess.` The teen shrugged, but regretted the movement the instant pain shot through his limbs. He sighed. `I'm such an idiot...`

`I most certainly disagree.`

`Why? I just made the whole situation worse. I never should have gone out.` Tsuna muttered bitterly.

`On the contrary, I'd say you just made everything better.`

There was a silence.

`What?` The brunette forced out.

`Believe it or not, you just made everything better. I discovered a way to reason with Giotto and so I carried it out. As of now, he is just in denial but I know he's not one to dwell for too long. I know he will go find G soon. Anyways, why don't you rest more? I know those wounds must bring you a lot of pain. The more you rest, the faster they will heal.`

Tsuna nodded hesitantly. He'd just have to trust Ugetsu and hope to God everything would turn out okay...

* * *

A few hours later, as Ugetsu predicted, Giotto stood at the small table with one hand on the door, contemplating on whether or not he should just turn back. Though he didn't want to believe it, he knew Ugetsu was right, and that their lives would be in less danger if he talked with G.

_I swore I would protect Tsunayoshi even if it costs my life, so I have to do this. _He took a deep breath before opening the door and running through.

Giotto swiftly ascended the staircase, taking two steps at a time. He wasn't in a hurry, he was simply agitated. If G really was part of the betrayal, he would be putting Tsunayoshi in far greater danger. Yet, if he didn't get G's help, he knew that sooner or later, the teen would be killed. So what choice did he have? As much as he despised it, this was a risk he had to take.

The blond was scowling as he pried open the panel and pulled on the lever. He quickly slipped on his gloves and kept and eye on the on the rising door, ready to attack. As soon as there was enough room, he ran out and opened another panel. After pressing in a few buttons, the door reversed its motion.

`Now then...` His eyes scanned the area, searching for signs of his target. Not even a second later, he blinked and sighed.

`I know you're there. You can come out now.` Giotto stood, patiently waiting.

A few seconds later, the stalks beside the blond rustled and G emerged within them, arms crossed with a stern expression. Despite being in a hazardous and flammable area, he was smoking, as usual.

`What are you doing so close to our hideout?` Giotto didn't even turn to face him, staring straight ahead as if he was talking to someone who wasn't there.

G narrowed his eyes, exhaling. `I was just wondering why you've decided to replace Asari.`

The blond blinked in surprise and turned to face the other with a disbelieving glare. `What are you saying? Why would I ever replace him.`

`Is that supposed to be a joke?` G scoffed. `Then explain why the ring's been active for a while.`

`You don't have the right to know.` Giotto knew it would make the red-head even more suspicious, but Tsuna's safety came first.

`Keh.` G snorted. `Would it have anything to do with that guy going in and out all the time?`

The blond paused. `What...guy...?`

G stared at him uncertainty. `You know...the one with the brown hair...`

As soon as he said it, they both felt the waves of danger from the Rain ring.

Giotto's face paled and he had the password entered in no time. He squeezed through a small opening, too impatient to wait for it to be wide enough.

`Giotto, wait!` G followed after him, pulling out his bow.

Of course, Giotto didn't listen. He went into Hyper Dying Will Mode and accelerated down the stairs. More flames were emitted from his gloves as he slammed through the opening, smashing the nightstand into pieces. Not even pausing to brush the debris off, he raced forward and slammed open the door of Tsuna's bedroom...

...only to find the brunette gone.

* * *

_End of Chapter 9_

_Omg, Mukuro FINALLY showed up to save Chrome BD...Took him long enough. -shot-_

_Man, Mukuro & Demonspade laughing together is not the greatest thing. It sounds so creepy but it's so funny at the same time. LMAOO. So happy that Tsuna pwned Demon :3 3._

_I'm bawling now that the Vongola Primo Arc ended. ;_;_

_Do want a test for Tsuna :C..._

_GIOTTO GET YO ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE TSUNA A TEST NOW BD._

_...'mnotgonnalie._

_Man, I wasn't even happy when Giotto was praising Tsuna cause I knew he was gonna leave and not come back for another 20 episodes, if not more ;_;..._

_COME BACK, YOU GOD-LIKE FIGURE!_

…_Hi._


	10. Curse

_Chapter 10_

`DAMN IT!` Cursing uncontrollably, Giotto punched at the wall repeatedly, creating a large hole. The edges scratched at his fist in annoyance, creating a plethora of scratches. However, the blonde didn't notice. He didn't even notice when there was blood running down his fist.

`Stop it, Giotto!` G caught his fist in the middle of another punch. `This won't solve anything.`

Glaring, Giotto roughly pulled his hand away and started pacing the room in an frustrated manner.

`Giotto.`

The blonde turned around at the sound of his name. G was holding a folded piece of paper, waving it back and forth. He quickly snatched it away and opened the paper.

_Go outside in 5 hours._

_Leave any sooner, and the brat will die._

_We're watching your every move._

He read the contents over again before ripping it to shreds and throwing the remains in the fireplace. G leaned against the edge of the bed, pulling out a cigarette. The red-head shoved it in his mouth and sighed before turning his gaze to Giotto.

`Listen, Giotto...` He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, taking the cigarette out of his mouth with a long exhale. `I know this is my fault-I mean, I have nothing to do with the betrayal! It's just...I could have stopped them from taking the kid...I only foolishly assumed that the stranger was your ally, only because he knew the password and that the Rain ring was active again. However, I should have known better, I should have known not to trust anyone...I know you don't trust me and you have reasons not to so...`

`What are you saying?` Giotto narrowed his eyes in confusion.

`You can blame me for your loss. I'm willing to accept full responsibility and any punishment.`

Before Giotto could respond, a blue flame appeared in the middle of the room and Ugetsu emerged through it with a dire expression. The red-head choked, nearly dropping his smoke.

`Asari?`

Ugetsu spared him a quick, apathetic smile before facing Giotto. `I'm sorry...That was the second time I couldn't do anything...`

`Asari, G, don't blame this on yourselves.` The blonde's voice was strained. `It's my fault for believing he'd be completely safe in here. I don't know what I was thinking...`

`It's not your fault! The blame should be put on me!` The other two insisted in sync.

`No, as your leader, I should be taking the blame.`

G pounded his fist against the bed frame, gaining their attention. `It's none of our faults, ok. We just have to get him back. That's all.`

Blue flames flickered as Ugetsu smiled. `You act like you can do it in your sleep.`

The redhead grinned and jerked a thumb towards Giotto. `Well with this maniac, maybe I can.`

Ugetsu laughed and Giotto even smiled slightly, though it was barely visible. `You overestimate me.`

`Heh!` G grinned. `You really think I'd overestimate you after twenty years of being your right-hand man?`

Ugetsu laughed again and the smile grew more defined. Thought it may have seemed irresponsible to be laughing at such a critical time, it was what they needed. It was a misty shower of cool water on a blistering day. It broke the chains of stress and suspicion that entangled them. Even if it was for a little while, it was refreshing to once again feel the joy of their old lives, the ones before the betrayal.

* * *

Giotto quickly paced back and forth, biting on his nails in an agitated manner.

`You know you're not going to be able to fight for the kid if you use up all your energy pacing around like that.` G puffed out a trail of smoky air, removing the cigarette from his mouth to clear the ashes on the tip.

The blond stopped in the middle, stared at his right-hand man for a short while, and then started pacing again. G sighed and took a deep inhale.

`Hopeless.` He muttered as he exhaled. The red-head left the cigarette hovering in his mouth as he crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling.

Two more hours. Two more hours was all Giotto had to wait to see Tsunayoshi again...and what a painful two hours they were. He was nearly pulling out his hair in just ten minutes. If it weren't for G, he would have been bald by now. At the one hour mark, he was pulling at his hair again, this time muttering a stream of curse words. Another thirty minutes passed and he may as well have been a little girl throwing a tantrum.

`Jesus Christ,` G slapped his forehead with his palm for the hundredth time as Giotto stomped around in a circle pulling at his hair. `Stop acting like a two year old.`

Ugetsu chuckled. `You can't blame him.`

`Do you care about the kid that much?` The red-head glared at the childish adult.

Giotto returned the glare without flinching. `Yes.`

Ugetsu laughed wholeheartedly while G's glare intensified.

`It's just a few more minutes now, Giotto. You can handle it.` The rain guardian encouraged.

As the words left his friend's mouth, another thought found its way into Giotto's mind. What would he do when he saw Tsunayoshi again? Although he did swear to protect the teen, he began to wonder if the only way he could accomplish that was to send him to Canada and turn himself in. Though the answer seemed simple, he was confused. Obviously, he was worried about Tsunayoshi's safety; however, he also did not want to be separated from the brunette. His heart shattered just from the thought of it.

And what about Tsunayoshi himself? After getting injured so much, would he want to leave? After all, who would want to stay in such a dangerous world, especially a weakling such as the brunette. If the time that Tsunayoshi demanded to leave, would Giotto stop him? Threaten him into staying just to satisfy his uncontrollable need to be by the teen?

Uncertainty succeeded in morphing into nervousness. Giotto felt his stomach twisting in many different directions.

_What will I do if I'm separated from you?_

* * *

_Where am I?_

Tsuna only saw black. There was nothing else but the emptiness of his vision. When he tried to move, he felt jolts of pain and winced. Really, he should have been used to all of this pain by now. How long has it been since he was injury free? Ever since he followed Giotto, he's gained nothing but injuries and pain.

`_My lord,__ I think the kid's awake._`

His ears perked and his body tensed at the sound of the unknown voice. The stranger was speaking in Italian, meaning he was probably a part of the mafia.

_`Oya? How interesting, he should have been out cold for at least a few more hours. He doesn't even have any experience in combat to nullify the pain. He was bruised with even the poke of a finger and yet he's capable of regaining consciousness this quickly. What a strange child this boy is. A strange child indeed. Now I can partly see why that man would want to protect this child.`_

Tsuna shivered at the new voice. The speaker spoke in a tone he had never heard before. He was serious and blunt, but he seemed almost...happy. It was eerie.

_`Do you want me to knock him out again?`_ The first voice spoke again. Tsuna regretted not asking Ugetsu-san to teach him Italian. Even if they only spent a few days together, perhaps he would have at least a small understanding of what was going on around him. However, it wouldn't have rid him of his fear.

_`Kufufu, no, leave him be. Things shall be amusing if this child witnesses everything, don't you agree?`_

_ `I sincerely agree, my lord.`_

Even though he was unable to understand them, Tsuna had a bad feeling. A bad feeling indeed.

* * *

`It's time.` Ugetsu stood up from the bed.

Giotto barely nodded, as if his head was frozen in place. Ugetsu did not fail to notice this.

`Is something the matter? You seem to be quivering. Are you afraid?` He put a hand on Giotto's shoulder in concern.

`Hey, pull yourself together.` G chucked the remaining bud of his cigarette into the fireplace and crossed his arms. `You won't rescue anyone breaking down at the last second like this.`

`I know.` Giotto gritted his teeth, unsuccessfully untying the knots in his stomach.

`Deep breaths, Giotto. Calm yourself. ` Ugetsu patted his friend's back once before disappearing.

G's eyes widened before he blinked spasmodically. `W-where did he go?`

Before Giotto could answer, the pair heard the echo of their friend's laugh. `I'm still here, only in your thoughts. I apologize however, for not having enough power to materialize myself when you need me the most.`

Giotto smiled bitterly. `Don't worry about it, Asari. I suppose G and I shall be able to handle them ourselves.`

`Of course.` G grinned as pulled out his bow, brilliant red flames covering its surface. The blonde merely nodded and left the room with his right-hand man following him loyally. They crossed the hallway in silence. When they reached the entrance, or what was left of it, Giotto's eye twitched once before he kicked a rock out of the way and advanced, almost fuming. G could have laughed right then and there. He hadn't seen his boss do such an immature act for a long time.

Giotto swallowed. The only obstacle remaining in his way of seeing Tsunayoshi again was the staircase...and it had never seemed so long in his life. As he neared the top of the staircase, he began to see figures of men whom he assumed were from his former family. However, one person stood out from the rest. A person he never expected but also wasn't surprised to see there.

Someone who he put his absolute trust in.

* * *

_`He's here. Untie the child, please.`_

Tsuna jumped when he felt a pair of rough hands behind his head but his instinct told him to stay still. He wasn't even in a condition to move, let alone fight. A few seconds later, he could see again. His eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the intensity of the sun. The first thing he saw was disheveled blonde hair belonging to a certain someone. Another blink and he realized that he was in the grasslands, only this area had been shaved clean of any stalks and was filled with hundreds of men in black suits. It wasn't hard to guess that they were part of the mafia. He also realized that he was in front of the entrance hideout.

It took him another second to recall what had happened to him. It was simple, really. A few minutes after Giotto had left, a stranger had came in and knocked him out cold. When he woke up, he was tied up and blindfolded.

The ropes were still twisted around his wrists, burning his flesh constantly. Though it didn't do a lot of good, Tsuna made as little movement as possible in an attempt to cease the fiery pain.

It helped when the blonde figure emerged from the staircase. Tsuna froze and could only stare at Giotto's eyes. They were broken, full of guilt and regret. They had lost the tiny sliver of happiness Giotto was left with after the betrayal. Tsuna had come to realize that he cherished that sliver of happiness. He loved the way the blonde would smile when he was cooking. He loved the way Giotto would gently treat his wounds.

At that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was to run towards the blonde and embrace him. Tsuna wanted to reassure Giotto, tell him that it would be okay, and erase the feelings of remorse. His body automatically jerked itself towards the blonde's direction and he winced as the rope retaliated, etching marks into his wrists. He tried to shout Giotto's name, but to no avail. Only muffled sounds could be heard through the cloth restraining his mouth.

`Getting excited now, are we?`

Tsuna froze when he heard the familiar eerie voice and kept his eyes glued to Giotto in fear. His instinct told him that he didn't want to turn around to see the speaker.

`Let him go, Demon Spade.` Giotto had stopped a meter away from the staircase, putting a good distance between them. A part of Tsuna wanted him closer, but the other part wanted him to stay as far away as possible from this so-called Demon Spade person. G was right behind Giotto, prepared to back up his boss in the event of a surprise attack.

`Kufufu. You know me better than that, right? I'm not giving this boy back to you so easily.`

Giotto's eyes narrowed and G looked like he was about to explode in rage.

`What do you want.` The blonde demanded.

`Oh, I think you know very well what I want.`

Tsuna suddenly felt a hand pat his head and he involuntarily began to tremble. It was as if the hand just sucked out all of the joy in his heart, shattering his entire life. He felt like crying, screaming, and breaking down into a million pieces. The hand might as well have been pulling him straight into the depths of Hell. His eyes grew wide with fear. It felt like he was on the brink of insanity.

`Don't touch him! Release him from the curse!` Giotto snarled as he took a step towards him, lighting his dying will flames.

`Tsk, tsk. Impatience will only lead to a quicker death for this child.` A mocking jeer. A part of Tsuna could sense that Demon Spade was smirking, finding amusement in his former boss's rage. However, by now his entire body was burning, cutting off all thought flow in his brain. The only thing he thought about now was water to put out the flames consuming his soul. Screaming in pain, he fell over, writhing under the inescapable heat. The cool ground did little to quench the flames and even the rope felt like a feathery blanket to him now. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he wished for death's sanctuary to come and take him away from this agony.

`TSUNAYOSHI! LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT, DEMON SPADE!` Giotto snarled again as he took off with his flames, only to be held back by G.

`Let go of me, G!` The blonde fought against his best friend's grip, struggling to propel himself towards Tsuna.

`You IDIOT! You're only gonna kill the kid!` G shouted, keeping a relentless grip on his boss. Giotto didn't respond and only gritted his teeth, but no longer struggled. He resisted the urge to lash out at the nearest object. Never in his life had he felt so utterly useless, unable to do anything for a beloved person.

Demon Spade laughed and applauded. `This is what I call entertainment! Kufufu, this despair, this suffering, it's much too amusing!`

`What a sick fuckface.` G glared at him, narrowing his eyes. `I can't believe one such as him used to be our comrade...`

Giotto ignored him and glared at Tsuna's tormentor, demanding. `You want the rings, don't you? Let Tsunayoshi go right now and I'll give you them!`

Demon Spade grinned. `Hmm...I guess I can be nice, since you've oh-so-kindly provided me with so much entertainment. Oh, and thanks to this boy, I am now in possession of the Rain ring too. So let's see, why don't we just ...do a trade? I want one of your lives and your rings for the child.`

`How is that being nice?` G shouted in anger.

`Well I was just planning on killing you both right now, but you should be glad I'm sparing your lives. Though I'll eventually possess all of the rings anyways, it'd be so much funner to chase you down again. So, which of you's going to be the bargain?`

Even though his screams had faded into whimpers, Tsuna was screaming in his mind, telling them both to run. To sacrifice one of their lives for such a weak, useless person? He wasn't worth the rings they possessed and their lives. He didn't want them to make such an agonizing decision. He'd rather die himself! He wanted to yell at them, tell them to leave him, tell them that he would be okay with dying; however, the flames prevented him from doing so.

`I'll be your sacrifice.` Giotto took a step forward, determination in his voice.

_NO, PLEASE DON'T!_

G put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. `No, I'll do it.`

_NO! I'LL GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU BOTH!_

Giotto stared at him in surprise before narrowing his eyes. `No, G, this has nothing to do with you. I can't let you sacrifice yourself for my own sin. I'm the one who dragged Tsunayoshi into this world and I'm the one who must atone for it.`

_YOU DIDN'T DRAG ME INTO THIS WORLD! YOU DIDN'T!_

`I don't give a shit. You can atone for your god damn sins by protecting the kid until all of this is over. Do you think that bastard would actually let him live an ordinary life after this? Do you think dying would make his entire life normal again, as if he would forget everything? I don't know anything about Tsunayoshi, but I know, from just one look, that he's the type of person who would blame your death on himself and regret not being able to do anything for the rest of his life. Giotto, he needs YOUR support. You alone are the only one who can help him and therefore, you must continue to live. You can't give up your life here. I'll go in your place. Besides, I made a promise to protect you both, right?` G grinned.

Demon Spade clapped his hands together. `So it's settled! We'll trade G for Tsunayoshi!`

_NO! NO! NO!_

`NO!` Giotto shouted, `You can't go!`

`Too late, the final answer was locked in!` Demon Spade snapped his fingers and Tsuna felt the cloth binding his mouth fall off before being lifted by the collar of his shirt. Another snap and he felt the fire slowly fading away; however a numb feeling remained, restricting his ability to speak and move. He was carried a few meters away before he felt himself being thrown. G's sturdy arms caught him before he fell over. He wasn't even given a moment to rest before he was pushed into Giotto's arms. The blonde held Tsuna against his chest protectively as G threw the Storm ring to Demon Spade..

`G, you can't do this.` Giotto was still in denial. If it wasn't for the fragile Tsuna in his arms, he would have stopped G with a death grip.

`Take care of the kid. I know you will.` G smiled, giving him a thumbs up, `And Giotto...I'm sorry for everything I've done to make you lose your trust in me.`

`I was a fool, G. I don't know what happened, but you never did anything wrong. I never should have doubted you...` The blonde blinked away the threat of tears, tightening his grip on Tsuna. The teen was rebelling inside his mind. He wanted to run towards Demon Spade and throw away his life for Giotto and G's. However, he was unable to move.

G was about to respond, but was cut off.

`Aw, how sweet. But we're running out of time so I'd like to wrap this up.` Demon Spade snapped his finger and a man put a gun to the side of G's head.

`G!` Giotto tried to move forward, but stopped as a hundred different guns were aimed in his direction. He gritted his teeth in frustration. `DAMNIT, G!`

_NO, STOP! _Tears began to fall and Tsuna's body began to tremble from his efforts to move. His eyes were covered by Giotto's warm hand but it did little to stop his inner rebellion.

`Farewell, Giotto. Let's meet again in another life.` G's voice, his last words, Giotto's tight grip on him, the guilt that instantly found its way to Tsuna's heart.

The gunshot was heard.

* * *

_End of Chapter 10_

…_Senior year's killing me with homework. I'm sorry for being so late with my updates. It's been almost four months since I updated this fic..._

_But the good news is, Nanowrimo's approaching and I've made it my goal to finish at least one of my fanfics for the month of November(writinginclasscoughcough). :3 It's most likely going to be Seven Days though, cause that one's shorter...LOL ;_;. But if you really want me to, I'll switch to this story instead too._

_Damnit, the end of the anime. : I was looking forward to hearing Enma's voice as well. Ah, can't wait till spring now. :3_


End file.
